On the Road to Acceptance
by LovaticNessie4EverUnbroken
Summary: Her mother died nine years ago. She moved to L.A to get away from it all. No one knows and she still never accepted that her mother was gone. What will happen when Chad finds out? Will it be a torturous experience? Or will he be the help that Sonny needs?
1. That Time Of Year

**Hi SWAC lovers. Sadly, I don't own SWAC. But hey it's my story at least, of which I have no idea where it's going. I know the beginning and end that's it, hopefully it turns out great. So sit read and enjoy.**

* * *

SPOV

_My mother was walking down the street coming home from work. She was singing as she walked, it was my song, the one she wrote for me when I was a baby. It was both of our favourite song. I was walking not to far behind het singing quietly along with her. I realized where we were and I knew what was about to happen. "Mom!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me._

_I screamed and shouted and yelled at the top of my lungs but she still never heard me. "Mama," I cried like a young child, "Don't go around the corner please. Please don't leave me."_

_It was too late. My mother had turned the corner and I heard the gun shot. I had been running but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the sound. "Mama," I cried again falling on the sidewalk. _

"Mom!" I woke up crying.

I sat up in my bed and wiped my wet face. I looked at the time. 8:40. Crap. I'm going to be late. I jumped out of bed and put on my black jeans and t-shirt outfit that I had picked out last night. I grabbed my purse and keys and ran out of my apartment. I got into my red M3 convertible and drove to Condor Studios. I parked my car got out. _God, I hope my cell phone is in here _I thought searching my purse as I walked towards the dressing room I shared with Tawni. As I got to the dressing room I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I–" I started, but stopped when I realized that I had bumped into the three named-jerkthrob, "Ugh. Would it kill you to watch where you're going, Chad?" I asked irritated as Chad looked up from his cell phone on which he was obviously texting.

"Well hello to you too, Miss not-so-sunny Munroe. And by the way I you weren't paying all that much attention to where you were going, either," he said back to me as I opened the dressing room door and stepped inside.

"Goodbye, Chad," I said slamming the dressing room door in his face.

CPOV

Well my bubbly brunette wasn't so happy today. Wait she's not mine. _But you wish she was. _No I don't. _Yes you do. _No I don't, now shut up stupid annoying voice in my head that gives no good advice like how to get the girl I like. _Aha. _I didn't say Sonny. _But that's who you meant. _No it's not, now shut up. _You know you just told yourself to shut up. _You know what I give up.

Sonny was definitely upset, but why?

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER TO THE SET OF MACKENZIE FALLS."

Well I'll have to find out later.

SPOV

I feel bad for being so snappy with Chad earlier. I mean even though he is a conceited, egotistic jerk sometimes it's not his fault I'm upset. "SONNY MUNROE PLEASE REPORT TO THE SET OF SO RANDOM!."

I gritted my teeth. It was that time of year again.

* * *

**So hit that review button right at the bottom and tell me what you think of the first chapter of my first fanfic. I need at least 10 reviews to post my next chapter.**


	2. The Song

**Sonny: Chad what's wrong with you?**

**Chad: What are you talking about?**

**Sonny: You're so conceited.**

**Chad: Well, why are you paying so much attention to me?**

**Me: Chad will you shut up.**

**Chad: What's wrong with you Nessie4Ever?**

**Me: I just found out I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad: So what?**

**Sonny: You're such a jerk Chad. It's ok, Nessie4Ever, You may not own us but isn't there something in this chapter that you do own?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I don't own SWAC, but I do own 'I Miss You, You're Gone'. Thanks, Sonny.**

SPOV

It was lunchtime and I was in the commissary looking over my choices for 'food'. "Ick. Ick in a bun. Ick on a stick. Well at least they have some variety." I said at the disgusting food.

I turned around and saw Chad coming my way. "Sonny." he said.

"Chad," I said, "Look, Chad, I'm sorry for being so short tempered with you earlier."

"It's okay, Sonny," he said, "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm just tired."

I'm not sure if he believed me but he didn't press it. He took his steak from Brenda- the lunch lady who hates everybody except Cad and his cast- and went to sit at the Mackenzie Falls table. I on the other hand decided to skip the ick for lunch and went back to my dressing room. I closed the door and walked to my side of the room. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

CPOV

I ate my steak fast. I didn't quite believe Sonny when she said she was fine but I decided to let it go. When I finished my steak I went to look for Sonny. As I walked through the So Random! hallway I heard singing coming from Sonny's dressing room.

_When I was young_

_Your smile was the sun_

_When we play_

_The fun would last all day_

_When you sing_

_Your heart had wings_

_And it carried me to a better place_

_I miss you with all of my heart_

_In my dreams we will never part_

_I miss you so much that it hurts_

_My pain is too much for words_

_I miss you, you're gone_

Opened the door slowly and said "Sonny."

SPOV

_I miss you so much that it hurts_

_My pain is too much for words_

_I miss you, you're gone_

I stopped playing because I was going to start crying. The door started to open and I heard someone say my name quietly. "Come in," I said trying to hide the fact that I was near tears. I was grateful for who ever it was because they saved me from a major crying fit. The door opened to reveal Chad standing there. "Oh, hey… um… what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see if you were okay," he said, "You looked upset as you left the commissary."

"I'm fine, really Chad," I lied.

"Sonny you know I don't believe you. I let it go last time because it was moderately believable. Now you're on the verge of tears so there is no way that you are fine."

"I have to go Chad. I need to talk to Marshall about one of the sketches."

I walked out of the dressing room from my door and sank down on the ground. I didn't really need to talk to Marshall, I just needed to be by myself before I started filming So Random later.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry it's so short. I think the next couple of chapters will be like that so tolerate it for a while please, I'm working on it.**


	3. Distracted and Annoyed

**Me: Sonny can I kill your boyfriend?**

**Sonny: 1. he's not my boyfriend 2. What did he do now?**

**Me: 1. keep telling yourself that Sonny. ****2. What do you think? He's being a jerk!**

**Chad: Hey! I'm standing right here.**

**Me: I know. That's why I didn't say what I wanted to.**

**Chad: It's not my fault that you're not good enough to own SWAC.**

**Sonny: But you keep bringing it up. Okay, Nessie4Ever, you can kill him**

**Chad: SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY! (runs away while I chase him).**

* * *

CPOV

"Chad!" Portlyn yelled.

"What?" I asked kin of confused.

"You missed your cue like 5 times," she said.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted, for some reason" I said.

Sonny was the reason that I was distracted but my cast didn't need to know that. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny why are you so sad? "Chad," Penelope said waving her hand in front if my face.

"Yeah," I said lost.

"You spaced out."

"Oh, sorry. Go from Penelope's line. I'll get it right this time."

"Okay," said Portlyn.

"Why should I, Portlyn," Penelope said getting back into character, "I know Mackenzie and he…"

I started to tune them out, and I started thinking about Sonny again. She was so beautiful yet so sad. Why did she write the song that I heard? I know she wrote that song because she was singing it alone. Also that song had some unseen connection to Sonny which meant that it couldn't be somebody else's song. Sonny is so cute. Even though she was sad se looked adorable her eyes were cute even though they were filled with tears. She was cute when she was trying to lie to me. Sonny was always cute, but I don't like her, I just think se's cute. Stupid cute.

"Mackenzie, I want the truth no more lies." Someone said bringing me back to reality. I wasn't paying attention and missed my line again.

"CHAD!" everybody shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Everybody take 10," said Max our director.

"Chad you need to pay attention," Portlyn said angrily as she smacked the back of my head and stomped off the set.

"Seriously, Chad. You need to get your head in the game," Ferguson said.

"I do not need High School Musical on my set!" I yelled, "If you're going to quote Zac Efron and his movie you can find a new job!"

I walked off the set and went to my dressing room.

SPOV

I'm going to kick something or someone soon. I was hanging out in the prophouse while Tawni was in our dressing room complementing herself-again- and applying her Coco Moco Coco lipstick-again. The grady came in and started talking about cheese so I left. I saw Nico in the halway trying to hit on some girl (which made me want to hit him). So now I'm in the prophouse finally alone. "Hey Sonny," someone said from behind me.

"AAAHHHHH!" I jumped, it was Zora, "Really, Zora? Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Nope," she said, "Plus Marshall says we need to get to filming."

So much for being alone.

Usually these are things that happen everyday but today I'm so not in the mood for them. I'm from Wisconsin so if I don't want to haer about cheese I'm cranky. Right now I'm just annoyed.

CPOV

I was texting Skylar and my sister Chelsea, but my phone was about to die so I went to my car to get my charger. I sat there for a while listening to the radio. I finally decided to go back inside and get ready to restart filming.

As I walked through the hallway I heard a sound. As I walked closer I realized that the sound was coming from a closet. Someone was crying.

* * *

**So somebody was crying in a closet. Who could it be? Will Chad stop to help?**

**Chad: Of course not. CDC does not help people.**

**Sonny and Me: Jerk.**

**Chad: If CDC does not want to help people CDC won't.**

**Me: It's my story and you will do whatever I decide you will do.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Sonny Tells Her Secret

**Sonny: I don't like him**

**Me: Yeah right**

**Sonny: I don't**

**Me: You do**

**Chad: Arguing about me?**

**Sonny: No, you...**

**Me: Big-headed..,**

**Sonny: Conceited...**

**Me: Egotistic**

**Sonny and Me: JERK!**

**Chad: Ouch.**

**Me: I don't own SWAC. **

* * *

SPOV

"Check it out dance?" I asked.

"Check it out dance," Tawni agreed.

(Check it out dance music plays)

"Check it out!" Tawni and I said together.

"Okay, good work girls," Marshall said, "Now, let's do it again."

"Really, Marshall?"

"Yes, Sonny. I told you that you guys needed extra rehearsal."

"But we already rehearsed the Check it Out Girls skit 15 times. Can't we at least take a break?"

"Fine. Be back in half an hour."

"Okay." I went to the prophouse.

After about 10 minutes Tawni and the others came in. "What is your problem Sonny?" Tawni asked, "If Marshall says we need extra rehearsal, then we do. I need you guys to make me look good. Right now you're being a selfish bitch."

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I just need a break. And I'm the selfish... Never mind."

"Come on, Sonny. Our ratings have been really bad these past couple of weeks," Grady said, "We need this."

"I am sorry, ok," I said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Oh and Sonny, since I know that you can't change the clothes so ditch the gothic attitude," Tawni said as walked out.

I had my mind set on going for a walk and getting some fresh air to get away from my cast, but I only got as far as the closet I hid in because images from last night's nightmare flooded into my head.

I ran into the closet, sank to the floor and cried. I was crying for so long and so hard that I barely noticed the door of the closet open and close until I heard Chad say "Sonny, what's wrong?"

He came and sat down beside me and pulled me close to him. I turned my head and cried into his shirt. It surprised me when he didn't complain about me ruining his shirt and ask me to stop. He sat there and let me cry, he stroked my hair and told me that it was going to be okay.

"But it won't be okay," I said as soon as I could stop crying long enough to speak.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Once every year for the past nine years I've had the same dream," I told him, "Last night I had that dream."

He didn't laugh or judge me thinking I was crazy to let a dream get to me like that. Instead he asked, "What was it about?"

"My mother getting shot."

"It's okay. It was just a dream."

"That's the thing Chad it wasn't just a dream," I said about to start crying again.

Chad saw that and held me tighter. "What happened, Sonny?"

"When I was 9 my mother got shot on her way home from work. My father left when I was two-years old. I ended up living with my best friend Hailey. Her parents practically adopted me so Hailey and I were like sisters. Three years ago tragedy struck again when Hailey's parents were killed in a car accident. Hailey and her sister went to live with their grandparents and I moved here to L.A to get away from it all and get a new start. So every year on my mother's death date I have the dream. A painful reminder of what happened to my childhood.

"Whenever I have the dream, I'm always there, behind my mom. She doesn't see or hear me. And she never hears me scream," I confessed, what I never told anybody, to Chad.

"I'm sorry Sonshine," he said.

"You can't tell anybody. I didn't even tell my cast and Tawni is starting to think that I'm a selfish bitch."

"You're not selfish Sonny. You're nice and happy all the time. And there is no way that you're a bitch. You try to see the good in everybody." he smiled.

"I think I'm starting to see the good in you," I smiled back, "Tanks Chad." I hugged him.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Chad: Why am I helping people.**

**Me: It's not people, it's Sonny.**

**Sonny: Yeah Chad, don't you want to help the person you love so much.**

**Chad: How… Who…Why… What are you talking about?**

**Me: Wow, you know who likes somebody.**

**Sonny: No duh.**

**Me: Speaking of which, who else likes someone else?**

**Sonny: What… Me…Who…Him… I told you no!**

**Me: Whatever gets you through the day Sonny.**

**Chad: Get to the point of this**

**Me: Which was…? **

**Sonny: The button**

**Me: Oh Yeah. Hit that review button and tell me what you think. **

**:) Nessie4Ever :)**


	5. Friendship

**Sonny: How long are we going to keep us a secret from Nessie?**

**Chad: Until she stops arguing with us.**

**Sonny: Works for me.**

**HeartsBreakInLove: Maybe I should tell Nessie what you've been doing.**

**Sonny: Busted**

**HeartsBreakInLove: I won't tell if…**

**Sonny and Chad: If what?**

**HeartsBreakInLove: You'll see… (superiority smirk)**

**Chad: Oh and Nessie4Ever doesn't own SWAC.**

* * *

SPOV

I looked towards the door and saw Tawni, Portlyn, and Penelope standing in the doorway. Nico, Grady, Zora, Ferguson, Skylar, and Devon were standing behind them in the hall. Tawni was glaring at me; Portlyn looked like she wanted to smack Chad in the head and Penelope looked like she wanted to kill Chad and I. "What?" I asked glaring back at Tawni.

"We need to get back to the set now," said Nico.

"And Max says that you were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago. We need to get back to filming," Penelope said.

"We were looking for you when we ran into the Drama Snobs," said Zora said to me, "Then before we could start arguing we heard voices in here."

"What are you doing in here with him anyways?" Tawni asked accusingly.

"I was hiding from you guys and Chad found me. He unlike you people gave a crap about how I felt!" I said glaring at Tawni.

CPOV

When Sonny said that she was starting to see the good in me I felt so happy. She smiled and started to look like the Sonny I know and lo- I mean am acquainted with. My cast and the Randoms had to ruin the moment. But I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts because my cast turned on me. "Why do you care about the Princess of Chuckle City?" Portlyn asked

"I, unlike you, know how to think of others, even if I don't show it often," I said.

"Let's go," Ferguson said, irritated above all else, but afraid to voice is opinion in case of more 'You're fired' threats.

"Sonny! Come on!" yelled the Randoms who were now leaving the closet.

"Well I've got to go, I guess I'll see you later" Sonny said kissing my cheek, "Thanks for everything." She started to walk out of the closet.

"SONNY!"

"I'M COMING! GEEZ, LEARN TO HAVE PATIENCE! God" she yelled as she walked. At the doorway she stopped and turned to me "Bye." She left.

* * *

**Tawni: (crying) WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Tawni shut up.**

**Tawni: I don't like getting yelled at.**

**Me: 1. It's just a story 2. It's your fault for getting Sonny upset.**

**Tawni: (crying again) WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: If you tell people to review my story you won't get yelled at again (at least for the next 4 chapters maybe)**

**Tawni: Okay. Please please review this story. I don't want to get yelled at. !**

**Sorry it's so short. Baer with me I'm trying**

**:)Nessie4Ever:)**


	6. Falling for the Rival

**Sonny: Tawni what are you doing here?**

**Tawni: Oh HeartsBreak said don't let your guard down because she has something special for you if you do.**

**Sonny and Chad: (moan) Great.**

**Me: What's up?**

**Sonny and Chad: Nothing.**

**Me: OOOKKK! Anyways I don't own SWAC or Falling For You by Colbie Caillet**

* * *

CPOV

Sonny kissed my cheek and I can still feel the spark from her lips. I was in my dressing room sitting in front of my mirror. I wasn't staring at my reflection; I was staring at the two pictures stuck in the frame. The first picture was of my Sonshine standing outside of the studio laughing. Sonny is not mine yet but she will be. Underneath it was a picture of Sonny and I together in the park **(A/N one of the rare times Chad was nice to her). **In the corner of that picture I wrote SM+CDC. "Well, that's a good way to prove that you don't like her," said Skylar who decided to sneak up behind me.

"I'm not trying to prove that anymore Skylar," I said as I turned around to face him, "I really do like Sonny."

Skylar didn't make a big deal like the others would have, which is why he is my best friend. He only said that the cast would flip if they knew (which I had already known). "As long as you know what you're doing and you're happy, then I'm good," he said.

"Thanks man."

"No problem," he says and he starts to leave.

"Skylar," I said and he turned around, "What I said before, in the closet about thinking of others doesn't apply to you."

"Thanks Chad," he said and walked out.

_Can't deny it and won't _I thought, _Chad Dylan Cooper fell for a Random._

SPOV

Wow, I kissed Chad on the cheek and I don't regret it. I don't know why I did it but I did. I can still feel the tingle on my lips from the spark. Behind my mirror in the dressing room I used to have a lot of Trey Brothers stuff (which now that I think about it sound very similar Jonas Brothers) until I found out that he was nothing but a lying, fake, unoriginal, jerk-faced…let me stop right there and I threw them out.

Now, as I crossed the dressing room, about an hour after the closet, I was looking at the picture in my hand of Chad and I at the park **(A/N The same one Chad had on his mirror)**. I opened my mirror and placed the picture beside my favourite Chad things. Yes you guessed it, when Trey Brothers went Chad filled his place. I heard footsteps coming towards the hallway so I closed the mirror sat down and picked up my guitar and pretended to be playing a song. Tawni came in the dressing room muttering "Why is she the princess of the show. Bubble headed I agree but she's not the princess. It's **MY** show."

"Okay, first off ouch Tawni I am in the room. And two, are you seriously still upset about that Tawni?" I asked her.

She glared at me-yet again- which I took as a yes. "God! Get over it Tawni. Couldn't you let me enjoy being 'princess' for once? You and I both know that you are the princess of our show as well as life."

"Fine, you're right," she said smiling and left.

I opened back my mirror and started admiring Chad's pictures.

"Oops. I forgot my Coco Moco Coco. I'm so silly."

I quickly closed my mirror but it wasn't fast enough. Tawni had just come back in the room and heard it close. "Sonny, what's behind your mirror?" she asked me.

"Nothing Tawni," I said, maybe a little too quickly.

She didn't believe me and she opened my mirror. _Busted _I thought after she gasped.

"Sonny! How could you?"

"Tawni, you don't understand."

"Oh I understand. You're betraying So Random! for Chad."

"Tawni I –" I started but she cut me off

"But I also understand how much you like him. He listened to you when we pushed you away. You told him something you refused to tell us."

"Thanks, Tawn, you Tawn, you do understand. That's why you're my best friend in Hollywood, when you're not completely absorbed in yourself."

"Aww, Sonny."

"And Tawn, you do care about how I feel, most of the time, so what I said earlier just… um, don't pay attention to it."

She smiled and walked out of the room with her Coco Moco Coco lipstick. I picked up my giuitar and played a song by Colbie Caillet.

I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's juusst  
you and me

I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think i'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my.. time  
just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my..life  
and now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for ya

I took the picture of Chad and me out of my now open mirror and on the back I wrote 'Sonny Munroe is falling hard for Chad Dylan Cooper.'

* * *

**HeartsBreak: Hey Nessie.**

**Me: Hey HeartsBreak. What are you doing here?**

**HeartsBreak: Nothing just came to visit.**

**Me: Visit who?**

**HeartsBreak: My sis, who else?**

**Me: You never visited me before.**

**HeartsBreak: I was here for chapter 5's A/N.**

**Me: I didn't see you.**

**HeartsBreak: Yeah… I also came to see Sonny and Chad.**

**Me: Why…?**

**HeartsBreak: Well I saw them- (she stops as Sonny and Chad tackle her)**

**Sonny and Chad: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Not going to ask. HeartsBreak just review the chapter please.**

**HeartsBreak: Yeah, yeah sis.**

**Everybody else reading this chapter review too please.**

**:) Nessie4Ever :)**


	7. Who's Getting Fired?

**Me: Where is Sonny?**

**HeartsBreak: Who knows?**

**Me: Well I can't start the story without her.**

**HeartsBreak: What about Chad?**

**Me: Right now I don't care because he will keep saying that I don't own SWAC and I don't feel like I don't want to deal with that now.**

**HeartsBreak: You just said that you don't own SWAC.**

**Me: Shut up sis. I need my lipstick from Sonny. (I walk away from HeartsBreak)**

SPOV

It's been three weeks since Chad found me in the closet. **(A/N I know that sounds kind of weird but I'm tired so I can't make it sound any better.)** Everyday when I see Chad I feel really awkward knowing that I like him but he doesn't like me. As I was about to leave for work this morning my pone rang. I looked at the caller ID. _Talk about awkward _I thought. "Hi Chad," I said.

"Hey Sonny," he said, "Uh… are you on your way over to the studio?"

"Yeah, why do ask?" I asked as I got into my car.

"There's something that you need to see when you get here."

"Okay," I said confused.

"Ok. Bye Sonny"

"Bye Chad."

**********At the Studios*********

As I was parking my car I saw why Chad had called me. Both the signs for So Random and Mackenzie Falls had been vandalized beyond help and were now being replaced. I walked through the hallway of the studio and I was shocked. It looked like Nico, Grady and Zora had gone ballistic with pranks on The Falls. I saw Chad and walked over to him. "What happened here?" I asked.

"The feud," he said.

I was confused. "It seems like the less we argue, the more energy and passion our casts put into the feud," he explained.

"So what should we do?" I asked

"Try and talk to them?"

"Fine," I said agreeing with him and trapping myself into one of our fights.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We're so good."

"That felt so good to do," I said laughing.

CPOV 

I walked onto the set towards Chasity, who was the only one there. "What is going on here? We're supposed to be filming," I said.

"Ferguson took Portlyn, Devon and Trevor for some big revenge prank on the Randoms!" she told me.

_Ferguson is as good as fired when he gets back, _I thought.

"WILL THE CASTS OF MACKENZIE FALLS AND SO RANDOM REPORT TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Now they've done it!" I said as Chasity and I walked off of the set.

SPOV

"Zora, Nico, Grady," I called as I walked into the prophouse. I saw Tawni lying - more like hiding – on the couch. "Tawni!" I called to get her attention making her jump in the process, "Where are the other three?"

"Pranking Mack Falls," she answered then she pointlessly added, "And I'm hiding."

"I kind of got that."

Just then Zora, Nico and Grady walked in laughing. "That was awesome," said Zora.

"I know. They won't even know what hit them," said Grady.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pranking The Falls," Zora said in a _duh_ tone.

"Why, what has pranking them done? Where will it get you when they prank you back? I mean you guys have all ready trashed and demolished half the stu -"

"WILL THE CASTS OF MACKENZIE FALLS AND SO RANDOM REPORT TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"I wonder who's fired now," Tawni said sarcastically getting up from the couch.

We all walked out of the prophouse. "Nice going guys," I said looking at Nico and Grady while Tawni glared at Zora.

**Me: Sonny where the hell were you?**

**Sonny: Oh… um… At home, I came in late.**

**Me: Whatever. I need my red lipstick, pink nail polish and purple shirt.**

**Sonny: Okay come over later and get them? Anything else**

**Me: Reviews!**

**You know the routine. Click that Review button.**

**:P Nessie :P **


	8. The Bonding Trip

**Sonny: What's going on?**

**Chad: Don't know**

**Tawni: HeartsBreak is here.**

**(Sonny and Chad groan)**

**Tawni: She's not here for you. She's bringing her sister something.**

**Sonny & Chad: Her sister?**

**Tawni: Nessie, people. Her sister's Nessie. Keep up.**

**Sonny: Whatever. Nessie4Ever doesn't own SWAC**

* * *

CPOV

We were standing I Mr. Condor's office waiting for the Randoms. I was hoping that Mr. Condor fired Ferguson and save me the trouble. I stood away from my cast to show Mr. Condor that I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to the studio. Chasity walked over to me and asked "Do you really think that Mr. Condor is going to fire somebody?"

"Yes I do. As long as it ends the trouble," I said and Chasity walked away.

The door opened and Sonny and Blondie walked in followed by a guilty looking Rainy, Cloudy and Scary. Sonny was talking to Blondie for a minute then she separated herself from the rest of them-probably for the same reasons as mine-which landed her beside me. "Why aren't you standing with the other Randoms?" I asked her.

"I don't want to get fired for what they did," she said confirming my thoughts, "What about you?"

"The same reason."

Mr. Condor stormed into the office and everyone went dead silent as he went to his desk.

"It has come to my attention that this feud between shows as taken a turn for the worst. My studio has been destroyed vandalized beyond belief and all of the evidence points back to your two shows," he said, "So I'm sending you on a bonding trip."

"What?" exclaimed everyone except for me and Sonny.

"I totally saw that one coming," Sonny whispered to me.

"Further more you will be sharing a cabin with someone from the opposite show, and you will be sitting with them on the bus down to the camp site," he continued, "The pairs are Portlyn and Zora; Penelope and Grady; Chasity and Tawni; Trevor and Nico; and Sonny and Chad."

"Did you see that one coming?" I asked Sonny which she obviously didn't because her jaw dropped when Mr. Condor said our names.

"What about me and Devon?" asked Ferguson.

"You will be staying as punishment for destroying the studio." I couldn't help smiling at that. "Devon will be rooming with So Random's new cast member Alice," Mr. Condor said.

The door opened and a girl with short brown hair walked in. "Alice! You're here? You're our new cast member!" Sonny screamed and ran over to hug the new girl.

* * *

**Is it just me or is this chapter kind of short. Sorry if it is.**

**Chad: Really Sonny. Why are you always so happy?**

**Sonny: Chad why do you care so much?**

**Chad: I don't… but hugging the new girl really?**

**Sonny: I have my reasons which you'll find out in chapters to come.**

**Me: What is wrong with you two? I'm seriously getting a headache. I might just replace you. **

**:P Nessie :P**


	9. Sonny has a Sister?

**Sorry I have no super cool Disclaimer today. I don't own SWAC but I own Alice!**

* * *

SPOV

"Oh my goodness! It's been forever! I can't believe..." I trailed off when I realized that everybody was staring at me.

"Sorry, Mr. Condor," I mumbled and went to go back and stand beside Chad pulling Alice with me.

"As I was saying," Mr. Condor said without acknowledging my interruption, "Alice watches both Mackenzie Falls and So Random so she is the perfect base for the two shows bonding."

"Um... Mr. Condor, sir... how long is this trip going to be?" Tawni asked shyly.

"A month."

"A MONTH!" everyone shouted in unison. Me, Chad and Alice in shock, and everyone else in anger.

"But, Mr. Condor, sir, what about our shows?" I asked.

"Max, Marshall and I talked about it and we've agreed to make the episodes that we're airing this week the season finale of your shows. That way you can spend the first month of your summer vacation bonding with the opposing show."

Everyone started complaining at each other and shouting at the opposite show on the opposite side of the room with me, Chad and Alice in the middle. "You will attend the trip or YOU'RE FIRED!" Everyone fell silent. "Good, you all will need to be ready by 6:00 tomorrow morning. The bus will come to your apartment to pick you up. First will be Tawni then Chad. Then Zora, Devon, Penelope, Sonny and Alice, Grady, Chasity, Nico, Trevor and Portlyn. You can leave now," Mr. Condor finished and we left the office.

"Wow that was...uh..." Alice said at a loss for words.

"Welcome to Condor Studios," Chad told her when we got outside.

"You mean that's... normal?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Not a day can go by without Mr. Condor firing or threatening to fire somebody."

"Great," she said unenthusiastically.

"I've gotta go. Bye Sonshine, bye Alice," Chad said and he walked to his car.

We walked to my car and saw suitcases in the back. "You put your stuff in my car? Really, Al?"

She laughed "Hey that's what you get for sending me like a thousand pictures of your car," She said as we got in the car. "Plus it saved me from dragging all of my bags into the studio."

We drove off and turned up the radio. Get Back by Demi Lovato was playing and we started singing.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)_

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me ,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...

My phone rang, it was Tawni. I turned down the radio and answered it. "So what was up with the whole new girl thing? Like you start yelling and run to hug her, seriously what was up with that?" Tawni said.

"She's one of my friends from back home," I said.

"Oh okay. Anyway, I hope there's a lake. I'd love to go swimming." I parked my car and helped Alice with her bags.

For the next hour Tawni and I (mostly Tawni) talked about the trip. I guess I was pretty boring because Alice went to go and take a nap while I was talking. I put some popcorn in the microwave, and I went to pick out a movie to watch. I settled on New Moon even though I had seen like 30 million times. I took the popcorn out of the microwave, poured it into a bowl and started the movie. About half way through the movie Alice came out looking for the source of the faint smell of popcorn. "Scooch," she said and I moved my feet so she could sit.

We sat in silence for a while watching the movie. "Bella, what is that god awful wet dog smell." _Okay, I know that that didn't come from the movie even though it was in perfect timing _I thought.

I looked over at Alice who was smiling at me. I paused the movie and said, "What the… How'd you… uh…"

"I love Alice Cullen. For reasons other than the fact we share a name," she said.

"Plus, voice, hair and wardrobe," I said naming all of the changes in her that I could find and she just laughed.

"Well one thing that won't change is, you'll always be my weird little sister," I said laughing.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 9 people.**

**Chad: I didn't know Sonny had a sister.**

**Sonny: You didn't ask. And you didn't know that HeartsBreak was Nessie's sister either so…**

**Chad: Neither did you so-**

**Me: Okay review please before I kill Sonny and/or Chad.**


	10. Between You and Chad

**Sonny: Happy Chad you found out why I hugged Alice chapters ago?**

**Chad: Very.**

**Sonny: Well too bad not everything is revealed yet**

**Chad: Damn it!**

**Me: I don't own SWAC but I do own Alice, Hailey and what happens in this story (or at least this chapter)**

* * *

APOV (Alice's POV)

Sonny's always been like a sister to me. I missed her so much when we moved away from each other. Seeing her made me feel like we never left. "So, how's Hailey doing?" she asked.

"She's fine," I said then I remembered something, "Damn! I was supposed to call her when I got here."

"Use my phone," she said handing me her cell.

"Thanks," I said dialing Hailey's number.

"Hello," said Hailey.

"Hey, Hale."

"Alice, you were supposed to call me when you got there."

"Sorry sis, it was a long day. I got to the studio a little bit late but I still got a Condor Studios welcome."

"That's good."

"Not so much. When I got there Mr. Condor was threatening to fire somebody…people…everybody." Sonny laughed as I struggled to find the right word.

"Wow," Hailey said, "So, did you see her? How is she?"

"She's fine. Of course I saw her I am working with her and staying with her. So before you attack me with 20 questions you should know that she's sitting right here and you can talk to her if you want to."

Hailey squealed and yelled at me to give Sonny the phone. "My crazy sister wants to talk to you," I said giving Sonny the phone. She took it and said, "Hey."

That's all I could understand for the next hour and a half because it was mostly squeals and screams on the end that I could hear. I felt sorry for Nana because she had to deal with Hailey who was a thousand times worse than Sonny in the noise department. For the next hour and a half they had calmed down and were catching up. I got bored of listening to the one sided conversation so I went to go and pack a month's worth of stuff for tomorrow's trip. "Son, it's 10:30. You need to pack and sleep if we're going to be up early tomorrow," I called into the living room, "So say bye to Hailey, now."

"Okay," she said coming into the room, "She's bossy, huh," she added to Hailey.

"I heard that."

"Bail and Bun have some fun," Sonny said. "We're not sad." "Because even though I'm going away." "Bye, Bailey." Then she hung up the phone.

I rolled my eyes. Sonny and Hailey made up some weird poem when they were 4 for every time they had to say goodbye to each other. It went like this:

"_Bail and Bun have some fun,_

_But now our playtime is all done._

_We're not sad,_

_It's not bad,_

_Because even though I'm going away_

_We'll see each other another day"_

They also insisted on calling each other Bailey and Bunny for some other odd reason. Weird.

SPOV

It felt so good to talk to Hailey again after 3 years. But Alice had to cut our time short. Yeah, yeah I know I was on the phone for 3 hours but 1hour a year is just not enough. Oh well, Alice was right I had to pack. Alice and I were in my room packing things into our suitcases. Well Alice had it easier she just took things out of her suitcases and put them into one of mine that I let her use wile I had to search around my whole room to find what I want. "Damn it, I can't find my dress. I thought I packed it but I can't find it," Alice said as she searched all of her suitcases.

"You can borrow one of mine, Al, chill," I said to her.

"Okay. So what are you packing in terms of swimwear?"

"I don't know. Were you eavesdropping while I was talking to Tawni because that is basically what she asked me?"

"If you're not going to answer that question then let's talk about something that you do know. What's going on between you and Chad?"

_Did she seriously just go there of all things to ask me. _I thought. "Nothing," I said.

"That's a total lie!"

"No it's not," I said then desperate to get away from this subject I said, "So what are you packing in terms of swimwear maybe I could get some ideas."

That did the trick; Alice talked about possible bikini and one piece swimsuits for her and me. When we finished packing it was 11:30. "We should get to sleep," I said.

We changed into our pyjamas and got into bed.

"I still think something's going on between you and Chad."

"Shut up and sleep Alice."

* * *

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Chad: Wait… so Alice is not Sonny's sister?**

**Me and Sonny: No, duh!**

**Sonny: We established that already Chad.**

**Me: Chad, keep up. Readers REVIEW! **

**:P Nessie :P**


	11. On the Bus

**Who saw Thursday/Friday's episode of Vampire Diaries. I know has nothing to do with SWAC but I have to ask. If you did see it what did you think?**

**Sonny: Nessie did you have to bring Alice into the story because so far she has only been annoying the HELL out of me.**

**Alice: Hey!**

**Sonny: Honestly, get used to it I say it all the time.**

**Me: First, I have my reasons. And, second Relax! I don't own SWAC but I do own Alice.**

* * *

SPOV

"SONNY! WAKE UP!" Alice was shouting at me.

"Where's the snooze button?" I asked sleepily.

"Get up," she said tickling me.

"That's it," I said as I grabbed my pillow and started hitting her with it.

"Hey," she complained, "I'm just trying to wake you up. It's 5:45."

I got – well more like jumped – out of bed. I took a shower and put on the white halter dress that I had left out last night. I picked up my brush and yanked out the rubber band that used to put my hair in a ponytail last night. Then I started to attack my hair with the brush. "Geez, Sonny, let me do it," Alice said taking the brush from my hand, "You'll pull out your hair if you're not careful."

"Thanks, Aly," I said when she finished.

I went to go and put on my make-up. "So all of this is for Chad?"

"No it's not," I said my voice rising. Thankfully she didn't know about my denial voice.

"So lying. That's your denial voice," she stated knowingly and I stand corrected.

"H-how did you know that?"

"Tawni called about an hour ago while you were sleeping and told me a few things," she said, "So, do you like Chad?"

"No…maybe" she looked at me knowingly. "Yes," I surrendered.

She squealed and my phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Sonny. It's Tawni," Tawni said.

"Hey, Tawn. What's up?"

"We'll be at your apartment in 2 minutes."

"Okay, thanks Tawni, bye."

"Bye, Sonny."

She hung up and I told Alice to get her bags. I dragged all my stuff by the door then went to help Alice with her stuff. "Want to sit with me on the bus?" she asked.

"Can't, I'm sitting with Chad," I answered.

"Ee -" started to squeal but I stopped her.

"Mr. Condor said so. You have to sit with Devon because you two are sharing a cabin."

"So you're sharing a cabin with Chad!"

I heard a knock on the door just milliseconds before Alice started squealing again so I left her in the room and went to go answer the door. Chad was standing there looking questioningly in the direction of my room and Alice's squealing. I held up a finger signaling for him to wait. "SHUT UP ALICE!"

"'Kay," she said back and then she came out of the room.

"Need help carrying your stuff down," he asked.

"Sure, thanks Chad," I said.

I slung one of my bags over my shoulder and picked up two of my suitcases and Alice did the same. Chad picked up the last two suitcases and bags – one belonging to each Alice and me. "You're the best, Chad," I said kissing his cheek.

I turned to Alice, "Scream and I _will_ hurt you." I locked the apartment door.

APOV

"Scream and I will _hurt _you," Sonny said menacingly as she locked the door. "Ok, Sonny," I said smiling at her. _You can't stop me from screaming on the inside Son, _I thought, _but I'll try not to. Don't know how well that will last. _**(A/N. It lasts about 10 minutes)**

They're so cute together but I know better than to say that out loud. I hope they start dating soon, the wait is killing me – not literally but…oh you know what I mean.

CPOV

"Sorry about that," Sonny said when we got to the bus, "Sometimes I'm ashamed to know Alice."

We packed their bags in the bus we got in and sat. Alice walked past us smiling and let out a small quiet squeal, "Who is she anyways?" I asked not trying to sound mean and insensitive.

"She's Hailey little sister."

"Oh."

Sonny yawned and her eyes started to close. "Sonny go back to sleep," I said.

SPOV

I did want to sleep but I didn't want Chad to know (I don't know why). "I'm not tired," I said.

"You're lying Sonny."

"No I'm not. I don't want to sleep."

"Sonny, go to sleep."

"Ugh, fine."

"Fine."

"Good." I lay my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Good." Chad put his arm around my waist and I fell asleep leaving our argument unfinished. But I did hear Alice squeal once again before I went to sleep.

TPOV (Tawni's POV)

_I'm so bored and tired_ I thought. _Why did Mr. Condor have to make us get up so early for this stupid trip?_ I turned around to bother Sonny. She and Chad were asleep. Sonny's head was on Chad's shoulder and Chad's head rested on top of Sonny's and his arm was around her waist. I took a picture of them on my phone and sent it to Zora, Grady, Nico and Chasity (I added her number yesterday before we left the studio). Two minutes later I got a text from Chasity:

**To: Tawni**

**From: Chasity**

_OMG! They r so kute 2gether._

_When is the bus coming to pick me up? I'm bored._

I replied:

**To: Chasity**

**From: Tawni**

_IKR! We'll be ur house in about 10min. Then there's still Nico, Portlyn, and Trevor and the 5h left to get to site. Believe me I'm bored too._

A couple seconds later I got:

**To: Tawni**

**From: Chasity**

_K Thanx. L8r_

APOV

Oh my gosh, Devon just showed me the picture that Chasity sent him and I kind of squealed again. It's not my fault they are sssoooo cute, and they better become and item on this trip because I will make their lives a living hell if they don't. "Devon, can you send that picture to my phone?" I asked

"Sure what's your number?"

"647-228-5536," I told him. **(A/N this is not a real number just saying. If you look at a phone the number spells 'A. Cullen' only Alice right :P)**

He sent me the picture. We sat in silence so I put my headphone on and started listening to my iPod. We had already picked up Chasity, Trevor, and Nico and we were on our way to pick up Portlyn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny must have been really tired because she was still asleep even though Chad woke up half an hour ago. _She needs to wake up because I'm bored_ I thought. I took out my phone found the picture of Sonny and Chad, and sent it to Sonny with a text attached.

SPOV

"Sonny, I really like you," he said.

"I like you too," I said.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said.

We both leaned in to kiss when…

"_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this. _

_A part of me that shows, _

_If we're close gonna let you see, _

_Everything _

_But remember that you asked for it. _

_I'm try'na do my best to impress _

_But it's easier to let you _

_Take a guess at the rest _

_But you wanna hear the things in my brain, _

_My heart, _

_Well you asked for it. _

_For your perusing, _

_At times confusing, _

_Slightly amusing, _

_Introducing Me. _

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do _

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do _

_La-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da"_

_What the hell,_ I thought as Nick Jonas walked in playing his guitar and singing, _what does Camp Rock have to do with my dream about… Never mind, forget I said anything._

I opened my eyes and realized that the music was coming from my phone. I took it out of my purse and saw that I had 2 texts. The first was a picture of me and Chad. The next was a text from Alice.

**To: Sonny **

**From: Alice**

_Wakey, wakey Sonny, have a good sleep? I'm bored, u needed to wake up. OMG! How cute r u 2? Chad has been staring u 4 the past 15min. I think he likes u. _

**To: Alice**

**From: Sonny**

_I'm awake no thanx 2 u. I slept fine thank u very much. So what if u were bored it didn't mean u had to wake me up bother somebody else. Yes we r kute 2gether. _

I sent that and in less than 30 seconds I heard a short high-pitched squeal coming from the back of the bus. Chad and I turned around and Alice mouthed sorry

**To: Alice**

**From: Sonny**

_Shut up will u. Chad doesn't like me ok so stop squealing like a pig. He was probably staring at me because he was wondering why I was lying down on him. And believe me when I say this. Alice u r sssoooo living up 2 ur character and succeeding her. Alice Cullen is mildly annoying, u past that 3__1/2 __hours ago._

**To: Sonny**

**From: Alice**

_Srry._

Three more hours to go. Great. I plugged my headphones into my iPod and put them in my ears and. Camp Rock was still on my mind so I played This is Me and started singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm _

_Supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm _

_Supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm _

_Supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be, yeah_

_This is me_

_This is me ye-e-ea-a-ah_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

TPOV

OMG! Chasity and I have so much in common. We both love clothes and shopping and talking about boys. I didn't think that I could ever have so many similarities with a drama snob. But Chasity's not a snob, she's really nice. "What did you think of Jemi's breakup and Jashely's start?" I asked her.

"Don't get me started with that!" Chasity said, "I was so pissed at Joe that I wouldn't talk to him for two months. I mean, he only dated her as a publicity stunt, come on. Then on top of that she was in rehab because of him. Like how could he do that to her? Oh and you can't forget how he brought his new girlfriend Ashley Greene – I have nothing against her – to the Camp Rock 2 tour. **(A/N I originally wrote this when they were still dating)** Talk about making Demi feel embarrassed and stupid."

"I know right and she really liked him too. Talk about a jerk. But he got what he deserved when Ashley broke up with him," I said then something clicked "Wait, you know Joe?" **(A/N I just added the part when Tawni says he got what he deserved. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Joe, I just immensely dislike him for now anyways.)**

"Yeah," Chasity said, "He's my cousin."

Nobody's POV

Sonny and Chad were both listening to their iPods and coincidentally they were both listening to With Love by Hilary Duff. **(A/N I know people are going to ask me about this later so I'm going to say this now. I don't know why Chad has this song on is iPod so please don't ask!)**

Chasity and Tawni were talking – more like gossiping about celebrities. Devon and Alice were not talking at all. Devon was leaning his head against the window staring into space while Alice was leaning her head against the back of her chair listening to her iPod.

Zora and Portlyn didn't look happy to be in each other's company. They were sitting as far from each other as they could. Portlyn was on her phone complaining to her sister about how weird and creepy Zora, and Zora was thinking of ways to injure Portlyn** (A/N Why I don't know). **

Penelope and Grady were talking about random things just to make conversation with each other which was a start. Grady was occasionally shooting glances at Chasity and Penelope was doing the same at Nico. Nico and Trevor were just being guys, funny and weird.

That's how it stayed for the remaining three hours of the bus ride.

* * *

**Finally done the chapter. Can you believe that it took me 8 pages. But hey 2,195 words later here we are with the final product of the chapter though now my fingers hurt.**

**Sonny: Lyssa why does your phone number spell 'A. Cullen'?**

**Alice: Don't know. I felt like it.**

**Chad: Weird**

**(Sonny and Alice punch him in the arm)**

**Chad: Ow!**

**Sonny and Alice: Jerk!**

**Me: Okay don't kill Chad…yet**

**Sonny: Is this why you brought Alice into you're A/Ns?**

**Me: Basically. I was tired of hitting Chad, so why not let someone else have the fun.**

**Chad: Hey, hurtful.**

**Me:(I hit Chad in the arm) Though it doesn't mean that I won't hit him from time to time.**

**Chad: Great. Three people hitting me is just what I need.**

**(All three of us hit him) Me: Shut up.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**:P Nessie :P**


	12. Welcome to Camp Condor

**Sonny: Chad, can we just tell Nessie about us now please?**

**Chad: Why?**

**Sonny: Because I can't take the secret anymore. HeartsBreak has been hanging around a lot and she can tell at anytime.**

**Chad: True, but Nessie will never let us here the end of it.**

**Sonny: If we don't tell her we might suffer an unexpected painful and well-deserved death in her story. Do you want that?**

**Chad: No. You're right, but we tell her when the chapter is finished that way she can't kill us in this chapter.**

**Sonny: Cool. Where's the annoying twerp that I'm proud to call my adopted sister? Lyssa!**

**Alice: (Pops out of nowhere) Yeah**

**Sonny: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! How'd you… Where'd… Don't do that! What are you taking lessons from Zora?**

**Zora: (Pops out of nowhere). You called.**

**Sonny: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! God, Zora don't flippin' do that! I wasn't actually calling you I was making a point to Alice.**

**(Zora disappears)**

**Sonny: See what I mean?**

**Alice: Anyway, what did you call me for?**

**Sonny: It's your turn to say the disclaimer (she walks away)**

**Alice: Nessie does not own SWAC or Wake Up or the campsite that the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are being forced to go to, but she does own me, and Hailey…again (Hailey will not be appearing in every chapter).**

**HeartsBreak: (Little did they know was that she was listening to their conversation.) My plan is working perfectly.**

* * *

APOV

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever

Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)  
Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

I was singing songs from my iPod when my phone vibrated in my hand. It was a text from my sister

**To: Alice**

**From: Hailey**

_Yo, how's it going?_

**To: Hailey**

**From: Alice**

_I'm so __BORED_

**To: Alice **

**From: Hailey**

_Come on it can't be that bad. :D_

**To: Hailey**

**From: Alice**

_Don't :D me. If u were here u'd understand. I've been on this bus 4 6h; Devon will not talk to me. If he does it always has something 2 do with his character on Mackenzie Falls. It's like he missed what Mr. Condor said yesterday about me being neutral. He's been treating me like a clueless random no offense 2 them!_

**To: Alice**

**From: Hailey**

_Yikes! I take that back it is pretty bad. Give him a chance though; maybe he's not that bad._

**To: Hailey**

**From: Alice**

_Yeah, it is. I will and we'll c. We're here. __Tlk l8r, bye Hale Bail._

**To: Alice**

**From: Hailey**

_Bye and stop calling me Hale Bail._

She knows that every time she tells me not to call her that I do it just to annoy her so I sent:

**To: Hailey**

**From: Alice**

_Hale Bail! LOL! Luv ya!_

I could hear Hailey's exact reaction to that _"Ugh, what part of don't call me that doesn't she understand. So not" lol" worthy. Love you too Al but seriously. I'm not 6 anymore."_ Yeah Hale you're not six anymore and yet you still let people call you 'Beary Cute' because you used to love teddy bears.

I looked out of the window and I felt like I had seen this place before then I remembered why.

CPOV

Sonny and I had just gotten off of the bus when there was a loud high-pitched scream. Sonny and I turned around to see Alice running off the bus, her face full of excitement. I was really starting to get annoyed with this girl and her screaming. That's about 4 in the past couple of long, tiring hours. I looked at Sonny and she looked about ready to hurt Alice. "What now Alice," Sonny said irritated, "One nothing happened and two remember what I told you."

I was lost after 'what now?' but it didn't matter to me. **(A/N if you're lost like Chad, just go back to the last text Sonny sent Alice in Chap. 11)** "No, it's not that. This is where they filmed Camp Rock," said Alice.

"Are you serious Alice? You had to run off the bus screaming for that," Sonny said exasperated, "How about if there is no legitimate reason do not scream or squeal for the rest of the day."

"Fine, I won't."

Devon walked down the steps of the bus looking slightly scared and partially wanting to hide from Alice. I seriously wish him luck wit this girl.

SPOV

Aly and Devon just left to get a cabin. I got my suitcases and bags and Chad did the same. As we walked towards the cabins I did notice what Alice was talking about. _Why the __**HELL**__ is Camp Rock such a popular topic for me today?_ "She was right, you know," Chad said, "This is where they filmed the Camp Rock movies."

"I know," I said, "I was just annoyed with all of her squealing and screaming. She's been doing since 6:15 this morning. It's getting really annoying."

"Why does she keep doing that anyways?"

"I don't know. She's just like that."

We walked in silence, almost to the cabins. When we passed the stage I started thinking of something. We got to the cabin and I noticed a piece of paper with Chad's and my name on it taped on the door. _Really? __Did Mr. Condor really have to pick out our cabins too?_ Chad held open the door for me and I walked in and put my two bags on a bed and my suitcases on the floor. Then I took out my phone and texted Alice.

**To: Alice**

**From: Sonny**

_You and Devon meet me at the stage in half an hour._

Then I texted Tawni

**To: Tawni**

**From: Sonny**

_You and Chas text everyone except Dev and Aly, and tell them to be at the stage in half an hour._

I started unpacking my things and putting them in one of the dressers. Chad was doing the same thing. By the time we finished it was time to head to the stage. "Come on Chad," I said

"Why?" he asked.

"I have an idea." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the cabin.

CPOV

I had no idea what Sonny was doing. She pulled me to the stage and then let me go. She climbed on to the stage and got everybody's attention. "Okay, we're stuck here for a month so that we can bond right? How many of you hate that?" she asked. Everybody except for me, Sonny and Alice raised their hands. "Exactly," she continued, "So why think of it like that? We're at the site of Camp Rock so why not think of it as camp? It's July wouldn't summer camp be the perfect way to start your summer?" There were a few mumbles of agreement, "Instead of thinking of this as a month trapped with your enemies, think of it as a month with people who you don't know yet and could potentially become your friends. Here we are not the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls but we're all people; strangers to each other. So who's up for the camp idea?" Everybody raised his or her hands.

"Perfect! So everyone, welcome to Camp Condor!

* * *

**All right so there's chapter 12 everyone. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sonny: Nessie, Chad and I need to tell you something**

**Me: What?**

**HeartsBreak: Ness.**

**Me: Yeah…**

**HeartsBreak: I have something to tell you**

**Me: Okay what?**

**(Sonny, Chad and HeartsBreak tell Sonny at the same time)**

**Me: What?**

**HeartsBreak: Sonny and Chad are dating.**

**Me: I know that.**

**Sonny, Chad and HeartsBreak: You knew!**

**Me: No duh why do you think I stopped making such a big deal about it before.**

**Sonny: (turns to HeartsBreak) You said you weren't going to tell**

**HeartsBreak: I wasn't. I heard you and Chad talking earlier. I was never going to tell no matter what. I scared you into telling Ness yourselves.**

**Chad: Why didn't you just tell us to tell her?**

**HeartsBreak: Would you have?**

**Chad: No**

**HeartsBreak: Exactly**

**Me: Okay… this is weird. **

**Review**

**:P Nessie :P**


	13. Annoyance, Friends and Guys

**Okay so thanx all for the awesome reviews. I'm enjoying writing this story a lot. ****Though I had been review free 4 2 weeks. Y is that? Oh well... just gotta live with it. On with the A/N and story**

**Me: HeartsBreak! HeartsBreak! HEARTSBREAK!**

**Zora: Hey Nessie what's up?**

**Me: I can't find my sister.**

**Zora: Okay. I'll go look around.**

**Me: HEARTSBREAKINLOVE!**

**(****Sonny and Chad enter)**

**Chad: Nessie why are you making so much noise?**

**Me: I can't find my sister.**

**Chad: No wonder it's so quiet in here.**

**(Sonny and I hit him)**

**Chad: Ow**

**Sonny and me: Don't be rude!**

**Me: The one time I want her here she's not (side note - don't take that personally sis you know that I love ya!)**

**Sonny: Why do you want her here today?**

**Me: Because I'm dedicating this chapter to her.**

**Chad: Why? (I make it look like I'm going to hit him again and he flinches)**

**Me: Because this is the chapter where her character makes a small appearance.**

**Chad: Oh**

**Me: I don't own SWAC of Brand New Day, but I do own Alice, and Tynnisha/Tynnie. HeartsBreak owns Natasha.**

* * *

APOV

"You know, your sister's awesome. Trying to motivate us all and push the bonding along," Devon said as we walked back to our cabin. At least he wasn't talking about Mackenzie Falls, "It's like my character on The Falls, who –" I spoke to soon.

"SHUT UP! Will you please just be quiet," I said finally annoyed with The Falls, "We were talking about Sonny."

"Yeah, right."

"Sonny is great. She's always trying to help everyone," I said, "I missed her when we – my… our other sister Hailey and I – were in London and she came to L.A."

Sonny had told me that if anyone asked me how I knew her I was to tell them either that I was her sister or a close friend from Wisconsin because she didn't want anyone to know about her mom. I chose sister because she is basically like a sister to Hailey and I. She also said that if Chad asked me anything I don't have to lie because he already knows, which caused me to squeal again, making her hit me in the back of my head.

We reached our cabin and I walked in and sat on my bed. "On Mackenzie Falls Portlyn and Penelope –" he started but I cut him off.

"Okay, I do not want to hear about Mackenzie Falls for the next two and a half hours. And if you want to know why for that long it's because that's how long you were talking about it non-stop on the bus," I said irritated.

"Okay. I'll just go hang out with Trevor and Nico," Devon said and walked out.

" I'll just use this time to go to sleep."

SPOV

_Ooh ooh_

Last years old news  
I'm breaking out my six string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not  
D

_e__jа Vu  
Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter  
Starts_

I

_'m gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Lets make some noise like  
We never did before_

It's a Brand New Day  
(Don't'cha see me)  
Changing up my ways  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and your gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a Brand New Day  
And I'm feelin' good  
And I'm feelin good!

So drama free (so drama free)  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me  
Live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything

I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along get in the groove  
Let's shine so bright more  
Then we did before

It's a Brand New Day  
(Don't'cha see me)  
Changing up my ways  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and your gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a Brand New Day  
And I'm feelin good

(What'

_cha__ gonna do? What'cha gonna do?)  
I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you  
(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
You'll just have to watch me carefully  
(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)  
Anywhere my heart wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna write, I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my hand at everything_

Cause it's a Brand New Day

_Don't'cha__ see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing and your gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a Brand New Day_

It's a Brand New Day  
Don't'cha see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing and your gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a Brand New Day  
(It's Brand New Day!)  
It's a Brand New Day  
And I'm feelin good!  
(Feelin good!)  
And I'm feelin good!

"What?" I ask Chad when I realized that he was looking at me when I finished singing.  
"Why are you on So Random!" he asked back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have an amazing voice why aren't you a singer?"  
"Being on So Random! was the first break I had when I moved to L.A," I said then shyly I added, "Plus maybe there is another reason that I enjoy working at the studio so much." **(A/N She is talking about enjoying seeing Chad everyday.)**

Thankfully Chad didn't understand that last part._ 'Baby are you down down down down down' _I had a text.

**To: Sonny **

**From: Natasha**

_Hey Son, wht's up? Hvn't hrd from u in 4ever._

**To: Natasha**

**From: Sonny**

_I know long time no tlk. I am at the site of CR 4 1 month. Wht's up with u?_

**To: Sonny **

**From: Natasha**

_Nth' new. Tynnisha's annoying me...again and being bossy...again. How did u end up th site of CR._

**To: Natasha**

**From: Sonny**

_Tynnisha's older than u and ur sis so that's 2 b xpected. Mr Condor is making So Random! and Mack Falls go on a bonding trip. We're rooming with people from the other show._

**To: Sonny **

**From: Natasha**

_UR ROOMING WITH CHAD!_

**To: Natasha**

**From: Sonny**

_How the heck did u know?_

**To: Sonny **

**From: Natasha**

_Tynnie told me and Aly told her. Aly also sent Tynnie the pic of the 2 of u on the bus. Soooooo kut btw. And she told us that u like him._

**To: Natasha**

**From: Sonny**

_I swear if Alice isn't careful Tween Weekly will have a new cover story and I don't want that. Anyways I've gotta go. Tlk 2 u l8r. Tell Tynnie I said bye. L8s_

"Sorry about that Chad," i said to him putting my phone away, "Old friends."

"It's ok," he said, "So are we doing anything with this camp idea or was that just to get the others to stop complaining?"

"Um...I was thinking that we could have a campfire campout tonight."

"Cool, need help?"

"Yeah could you text Chasity and ask her and Tawni to text the others about the campout?"

"Why?"

"Because if we did it, it would take 20 minutes because our casts almost always refuse to listen to us. If Tawni and Chasity did it, it would take 20 seconds because The casts know that those two should not be messed with."

"True."

I opened the closet door to see if there was anything we could use. I found some sleeping bags and light sheets. Perfact we could use the sleeping bags to lie on and the sheets to cover with. "Tell them to look in their closets for sheets and stuff too," I told him.

"Okay," he said and when he finished he said, "You know that because Camp Condor was your idea you will be planning everything?" he asked.

"I figured."

TPOV

I can't believe Sonny is making me sleep outside. I'm Tawni Hart and I don't do nature. She is so going to pay for this. "So Tawni," Chasity said, "Say I like one of the guys from your show, and he doesn't exactly notice me. Do you think you could help me get him?"

"Yeah, sure, I could help you. Maybe he does notice you just when you're not looking" I said, "Wait, it's not Nico is it? Because if it is I'm not helping you!"

"No, it's Grady," Chasity said, "If it was Nico, Penelope would've killed me."

_I'm going to kill her, _I thought.

* * *

**HeartsBreak: (comes in) The chapters over?**

**Me: Yes. Where the hell were you**

**HeartsBreak: At home watching the Vampire Diaries**

**Me: (pinch the bridge of my nose) Oh lord. You missed this chapter to watch the Vampire Diaries? Really?**

**HeartsBreak: Yes, why is it such a big deal now?**

**Me: Because this was the chapter where Natasha came in.**

**HeartsBreak: I missed that!**

**Me: Yes. That's what you get for missing my story to drool over Damon Salvatore!**

**HeartsBreak: (overprotectively says) I was not drooling over him and for the record even if I was he totally hot so I have reason to.**

**Me: Tell that to someone who doesn't know you as well as I do and so true.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Campout Part 1

**Hey guys just wanted to say that I love love LOVE all of your reviews and I wanted to ask if you could read some of my sister's stories and review for her please. I feel kind of bad for her. She has five Sonny stories and seven Vampire Diaries stories. Just so you know only two of them end happily. Thank you for your help :) And one more question. What would you think of me bringing random celebrities into my A/N's? Let me know.**

**Alice: HeartsBreak.**

**HeartsBreak: Yeah**

**Alice: Where's Nessie?**

**HeartsBreak: At home waiting for the mail.**

**Alice: Wwwwhhhhyyyyy?**

**HeartsBreak: She's waiting for a letter. She does this every week.**

**Alice: Okay, I guess you're not the only weird person I know now.**

**HeartsBreak: I am not weird.**

**Alice: Don't think that I don't know what happened last chapter. **_**Drooling over Damon Salvatore?**_** Yeah you're definitely not weird.**

**HeartsBreak: Hey as I've clearly stated already, he's ****HOT****!**

**Alice: Whatever. Nessie doesn't own SWAC she does however own me (though I think that I should be able to own myself) and she owns her bear, Comfort. (Side note - yes readers I have a teddy bear. Don't judge)**

* * *

SPOV

Chad and I were setting up for the campout in 2 hours. We had gone to everybody's cabin and got the sleeping bags and sheets and we were now arranging them in a circle around the ring where we were going to light the fire. Chad put the bags of chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers by the ring. I put the drinks beside the bags, then Chad decided that we should go back to our cabin and get our stuff so that we get first pick on where we were going to sleep. "Race you," I said to Chad.

"You're on," he said, "Ready. Set. Go."

We took off. Chad's legs were longer than mine but I had a bit more athletic experience, it was a close race but naturally I won. When we got to the cabin I went into the bathroom and changed into my pink Betty Boop pyjamas that Hailey had sent me for my birthday last year **(A/N link on my profile)**. I came out and started deciding what I was bringing to the campout while Chad went in the bathroom to change. I decided on my guitar, my songbook (with extra paper and a pen just in case), my cell phone and one more thing. I was just taking a teddy bear out of my suitcase when Chad walked out. He saw the bear and started to laugh. "Really Sonny? You brought Sleepy the Care Bear," he said between laughs.

"First off it's Bedtime Bear not Sleepy. Did you even watch the show before? Second her name is Comfort. And third," I said putting a hand on my hip, "you shouldn't be laughing Mr. I-Have-A-Purple-Stuffed-Monkey-Under-My-Bed."

That got him to shut up. "Who...what...How'd you know about that?"

"I found it when I was looking for... something," I said refusing to tell him what it was. **(A/N she was looking for the picture form chapter 6. The one that she wrote on the back of. She had managed to get it from her dressing room before they left)**

"Sonny, you're eighteen," he said slowly as if he was trying to understand something.

"And you're nineteen. What's your point?"

"It's –" I glared at him, "She's a two and a half foot blue teddy bear with a moon and stars on its – her – stomach. There is another reason why you keep her isn't there? The same reason that you brought her here?"

I knew he understood my reasons after he said that so I said, "Okay, my mom gave her to me when I was five. She told me that if I was upset or had a bad dream to hug the bear and sing my favourite song and I'd feel better. It always worked. That's why I named her Comfort. I still do it a lot and it feels like my mom is here with me."

Chad didn't know what to say so he gave me a kind of awkward hug.

CPOV

I wish I could be more of a help to Sonny but I don't know what to do. I figure the best way to help her is to listen to her because she needs someone to talk to. We sat in silence for a while.

"Sonny the campout starts in fifteen minutes and I still want first pick for beds," I said.

She laughed but picked up her stuff. We walked back to the campfire. She put Comfort on the sleeping bag that had the yellow sheet. She put her songbook **(A/N Chad's not that clueless he knew what the book was)** and guitar down by Comfort's feet. I chose the sleeping bag left of hers; it had a blue sheet with clouds on it. I put Sugarplum (the monkey) down and kind of hid her under the sheet. Sonny was giving me one of those looks that said 'What the Hell' 'You're an idiot' with a hint of 'jerk'. "What?" I asked her.

"You're hiding um..." she trailed off not knowing the name of my monkey.

"Sugarplum," I said

She started to laugh. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows waiting for her to stop; she seemed to notice. "Sorry, but…um why did you name her Sugarplum?"

"I didn't, my little sister Chalise did. I won her at a carnival but Chalise didn't want her so I let her name it."

"Oh…okay. Like I was saying before, why are you hiding Sugarplum?"

"Because I don't want people to see her. My cast, and yours, would make fun of me endlessly. And Tween Weekly would print a story of America's Bad Boy having a stuffed animal. Not something I want the world to know."

SPOV

"Okay. Since you say everyone cares about your life – which I doubt – have you ever thought that if people found out that you like stuffed animals they might think that they're cool too?" I asked him

"So you think I'm cool?" _Wow he has a big head!_

"No, that would expand your ego idiot. I'm saying it in a way that you would understand. Anyways, with Alice around Tween Weekly might have a cover story, so Sugarplum is your secret on that fact. Your cast needs to learn t accept you and the quirks that come with. My cast, well, they make fun of whatever you do so you're on your own with that. Plus it's cute that you have a soft side."

"So you think I'm cute too?" _And his head gets bigger._

"No, Sugarplum is cuter than you. I'm simply saying that showing your soft side shows that you have feelings and you're not just a big-headed conceited egotistic jerk."

"Um... thanks?" he said confused about whether he should be happy or insulted.

"You're so cute when you're confused," I said messing up his hair. _Wait did I just tell him that I thought he's cute._

"So... do you think I'm cute?" he asked shyly.

"Yes Chad. I think you're very cute," I said.

"I think you're cute too Sonny."

"Thanks Chad," I said hugging him.

"Awwwww!" Like three voices said. We turned and saw Tawni, Chasity, Alice and Portlyn standing there with that's-so-cute looks on their faces. Penelope just looked like she wanted to puke.

"Wow," I said to Alice while I stood up, "You didn't scream."

"I wanted to, but knowing that: you, Chad, Tawni, Portlyn, Penelope and maybe Chasity would've _killed_ me, I held it in."

"Cool, where are the guys and Zora?" I asked.

"Hey, Sonny," Zora said from behind me.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed.

"There's Zora. The guys - well Trevor and Devon - said they're staying in. Nico and Grady are getting a few things then they will be here," Alice said, "Devon said he wants to miss the _dumb campout_ and he just wants to go back to his house."

That did it. I was pissed now. Here I was busting my ass to get them back as quick as possible and this is what I get in return. I. Don't. Think So. I marched back to Chad and my cabin because I remembered seeing a bullhorn somewhere in there. When I found it I marched over to the other cabins yelling through the bullhorn at the guys. "NICO AND GRADY I KNOW THAT YOU'RE COMING OUT SOON BUT PLEASE HURRY UP I'M **NOT** IN A GOOD MOOD!" Within a couple of seconds they were out because they have seen me mad before, "AS FOR THE OTHER TWO OF YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DO OVER AT THE FALLS AND NOR DO I CARE RIGHT NOW! WHEN SOMEBODY WORKS HARD TO SAVE JOBS THAT HAVE NO CONNECTION TO THEIR OWN, OTHER PEOPLE SHOULD APPRICOATE WHAT IS BEING DONE FOR THEM! SO TREVOR AND DEVON, I'LL GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO GET WHATEVER YOU'RE BRINGING AND GET OUT HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT IF I CAME IN!"

CHASPOV (Chasity's POV)

Wow, Sonny must be really pissed because we could here her from where we were which is a good five minute walk from the cabins. "If they don't listen to her they're going to get hurt," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well –" she started but was cut off by Sonny storming towards us holding Devon and Trevor by the ear, while Nico and Grady walked behind them looking slightly scared.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" they said.

"Shut up! You brought this on yourselves," she told them as she let go of their ears, "Now choose a sleeping bag and sit!"

Trevor and Devon took the sleeping bags on either side of Alice. Nico and Grady had chosen the two empty sleeping bags that were beside me. Sonny walked over to her sleeping bag beside Chad. She sat down and picked up a blue teddy bear and started hugging it.

APOV

Until Sonny started hugging her, I didn't see Comfort sitting on the sleeping bag. When Sonny sat down Chad whispered something to her and she nodded. "Oh my god, you brought Comfort," I said to Sonny.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" she answered narrowing her eyes as she spoke which meant be careful what you say.

"Well, when your…" I trailed off because Sonny was giving me the shut-the-hell-up look. Then she gave me the 'mess this up and I will rip your tongue out' look. "When mom gave it to you for your 15th birthday before you left you said 'Mom I'm too old to have a Care Bear. Why couldn't you get me something else?"

"One, thanks for making me sound like a brat and two you knew that I brought her when I came to L.A why wouldn't you think that I'd bring her now?"

"I don't know. I didn't see you pack her so I didn't think you brought her."

SPOV

I can't believe that Alice thought that I wouldn't bring Comfort. Then she nearly blew it by almost telling the others that my mom died and that's why I moved to L.A. Plus how could she not realize that and a half-foot bear disappeared from my bed. Sometimes she's so clueless. "What are we doing now?" Tawni, Portlyn and Trevor asked.

"Other than become food for the mosquitoes?" Tawni added.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Alice said and we all agreed, "I'll go first. Chad truth or dare?"

_Oh no, this can't be good._ "Truth,"_ This definitely won't be good. I hope she doesn't ask about anything that has to do with me. _

"Dang it," she said, "Who was your first kiss?"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet," he admitted quietly, I'm sure I'm the only one who heard him.

"What, we can't hear you Chad."

"I haven't had my first kiss yet," he said louder.

"What?"

"Alice you heard him. Don't make him say it again." I said.

"'Kay," she said. _Now that she knows that this won't end well._

"Sonny," Devon said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people in this circle do you hate?" **(A/N: I know that question was awful and stupid but I'm kinda blank.)**

"Two," I said.

Tawni, Chasity, Grady, Nico and Penelope went, all of them asking either Chad or me a question. **(A/N: I didn't make them go by who got asked because then Sonny and Chad would be running out of questions.)**

It was my turn to ask a question. I was going to ask Alice, but after living with her for 6 years and being her friend for the 5 years prior to that I think I know just about everything there is to know. I'd ask Chad but:

1. He already seems to be a target for questions (just like me)

2. I'm going to be rooming with him for a month so I think I'll get more than enough chances to ask him questions and talk to him.

_Tawni… no. Nico… no. Grady… no. Zora… definitely n – well… maybe._ I decided to ask Portlyn. "Portlyn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to be nice to Zora for ten minutes."

"What kind of dare is that?" Chad asked me.

"For them it will be torture," I said, "And Zora you need to be nice too."

I was torture for them. We stopped the game temporarily to make sure they were being nice. _Zora is so going to kill me later._

~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~

"Sonny, truth or dare?" Alice asked me.

"Dare," I said figuring that I might as well end the game with a dare, though knowing I would regret it.

"Ok," she said with an evil grin, "I dare to kiss Chad on lips for 5 seconds."

_I'm so gonna kill her, _I thought. _This is the kind of not ending well that I was talking about. _I shot Alice my 'I hate you' look and she mouthed 'Love you too' back at me.

I turned to Chad, trying to read his expression. He looked as shocked as I felt, but our reasons must have been different. I mean how am I supposed to kiss Chad? "Ready when you are, Sonny," he said. **(A/N: I know that was lame but I'm tired. Writing a story at 7 in the morning is not a good thing for the sleeping brain)**

I leaned in and so did he. When our lips touched it felt like fireworks. I was resisting the urge to tangle my hands in his hair. I didn't know how long we kissed until Tawni said, "Ok, it's been a minute now. Stop kissing him or I'm goin to puke."

Chad and I pulled away and I buried my face in Comfort's head to hide the fact that I was blushing.

_I just __**KISSED **__Chad Dylan Cooper!_

* * *

**Me: Hey all! (smiles)**

**HeartsBreak: Someone's in a good mood.**

**Alice: Did you get your letter?**

**Me: (looks at HeartsBreak) You told her!**

**HeartsBreak: She asked where you were.**

**Me: Whatevs. And yes Alice I got my letter and I'm very happy!**

**okay everyone you know the drill. this time i want 10 reviews before i post the next chapter.**


	15. Campout Part 2

**OMG! I'm so happy that I found my USB! :D **

**I want to do shout-outs to the people who reviewed chapter 14 so I'm just going to say I don't own SWAC but I do own Alice, Comfort and the song that Sonny sings.**

**HoplesslyChanny – you're great and you always leave a happy review**

**Trainwreck – you're awesome for saying I'm awesome**

**MusicChannySkyscraper – what to say, what to say… other than you're great and funny, you leave awesome reviews you're fabulous and ****ABSOLUTELY**** Channy ****OBSESSED****! ;)**

**Randomsmileyperson – reading you're reviews always makes me smile :)**

**Mariaa910**** – thank you for loving my story**

**And lastly to my amazing sis:**

**HeartsBreakInLove – you're absolutely crazy and weird and odd and TVD ****OBSESSED ****but there is no doubt that you are the best sis ever. :D**

* * *

SPOV

Alice came over and sat beside me while Devon and Trevor had a heavy discussion on why they think Mackenzie Falls kids are more awesome than superheros. Soon Nico and Grady joined in stating why the superheros are better. _Guys are seriously weird_, I thought "So," Alice said, "how was the kiss?"

"I hate you," I said and lowered my voice down to a whisper, "But... awesome."

She smiled at me. "I thought so" she said, "Love me, or still hate me?"

"Still hate you but," I said and rolled my eyes, "Kinda love you." I mumbled at the end I looked over at everyone else in the circle. Penelope and Portlyn were discussing better nail polish colours for their nails, Zora was staring at Trevor (why I do not know and quite frankly I'm too scared to ask), Chad was texting somebody and Tawni was looking at me - it was a mix of a glare, stare and some other kind of look. "What?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said walking over to her.

"Ok, I get that you like Pooper and all, but seriously what the heck? If you want to keep that on the DL don't kiss him for a minute when you're supposed to be acting like you hate him."

"I didn't know you cared Tawni."

"I don't. I'm just saying that because if the others find out that you like him I'm going to pretend I didn't know and side with them and act like you've totally betrayed So Random!"

"That's nice. Well at least I know the world isn't ending. You don't actually care so everything is normal." I walked back to my sleeping bag.

CPOV

I was texting Chelsea when Trevor walked over to me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you _enjoy _that?" he asked.

"Enjoy what?"

"Your kiss with the _Random_," he said like it was obvious.

"Do you have to say 'Random' like it's a curse or disease?"

"Well we hate them, don't we?" **(A/N: Trevor is such a hypocrite. You'll find out why in later chapters unless you can figure it out because I've aready put a small hint in the chapter)**

"The whole point of this trip is so that we will get along so I think that you should try to be civil at least."

"In case you haven't realize you and Princess Bubbly over there are the only ones being civil to each other."

_Don't get defensive Chad,_ I thought, _don't get defensive._"Yes I have noticed and maybe that's because Sonny and I are the more mature ones out of all of you guys and we're trying to set an example for you."

"You're only saying that because you like her."

"No I don't." Now, I was getting defensive.

"Your eye twitches when you're lying." Damn this kid is too observant. "And that's the reason you're avoiding my question because you did enjoy the kiss."

"I seriously hate you right now," I said knowing that I couldn't lie my way out of this one.

"Don't worry I won't tell," he said and walked away.

*******15 minutes later*******

SPOV

"What do we do now Sonny?" Tawni, Trevor and Portlyn asked again.

_Can't they ever figure things out themselves_ I thought. "Make s'mores," Chad and I said in a 'duh' tone.

As we made and ate s'mores I was jotting down lyrics for a song. "What are you doing, Bunny?" Alice asked **(A/N: didn't she say that Hailey and Sonny's nicknames were weird)**

"Writing a song," I answered. Everyone stared at me, even Chad then I realized that I hadn't told him about me and Hailey's nicknames for each other.

"Why'd she call you Bunny?" Portlyn asked.

"Alice and my other sister, Hailey and I used to call each other names starting with the same letter that rhymed with our actual names like Hailey and Honey or Bailey and Bunny. I don't know why but we've been doing it since we were four." I said.

"Sing the song, Bun," Alice said.

"Okay." **(A/N: I wrote this when I wrote the story)**

_Say goodbye to yesterday_

_With a love of music I'm on my way_

_Together here_

_We need to get along_

_Though enemies is what we are_

_As friends we'll shine just like a star_

_Forever now_

_We're part of this song_

_We're on the way to greatness_

_On our own right now_

_Friends by the end of this_

_The show's over, take a bow_

_Maybe now we'll_

_Raise our voice_

_All alone _

_We'll make some noise_

_Together forever_

_As stars we shine_

"That was amazing," Chasity said and Portlyn and Penelope shot her a look.

"Thanks," I said. " I figured that I'd finish it after our time at Camp Condor and put in some of the things we did together."

"Cool," Tawni said yawning.

Alice, Portlyn and Trevor also yawned. "Well this has been fun, but I'm getting tired," Chad said.

"Me too," I said. "What time is it?"

"11:30," Chad said looking at his phone.

"Okay, we should sleep," I said.

Everyone agreed and lay down on their sleeping bags. I hugged Comfort as I drifted off to sleep.

_I was in an unfamilliar place. It kind of reminded me of a desert. There was no sign of life anywhere that I could see. I was looking for something but I wasn't finding anything. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang. I ran towards the sound, but after I wish I hadn't. The desert shifted to the familiar street from previous nightmares._

* * *

**Okay so everyone knows what to do. Review please**

**:P Nessie :P**


	16. Nightmare Again?

**HeartsBreak: Great I come when the word 'Nightmare' is in the title. That's just perfect.**

**Sonny: Stop complaining will you. You're not the one having the nightmare.**

**HeartsBreak: True. Where's Chad?**

**Sonny: Don't know exactly where and I don't care.**

**Me: He's at another Mack Falls party isn't he?**

**Sonny: Yeah.**

**HeartsBreak: And he didn't invite you.**

**Me: Of course not. she wouldn't be this mad if he did.**

**Sonny: Exactly (turns on her heels and walks out)**

**Me: Your turn to say the disclaimer sis.**

**HeartsBreak: My crazy sister does not own SWAC but she does own Comfort, Alice and the little song Alice sings.**

* * *

SPOV

_I was in an unfamilliar place. It kind of reminded me of a desert. There was no sign of life anywhere that I could see. I was looking for something but I wasn't finding anything. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang. I ran towards the sound, but after I wish I hadn' desert shifted to the familiar street from previous nightmares. I went down on my knees and started to cry. There on the ground was my mother on the ground with a bullet hole over her heart. I kneeled over her body screaming and crying. "NOOO! MMMMOOOOOOMMMM!"_

APOV

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I woke up to the most bloodcurdling scream I've heard in my life. _Bloodcurdling or not I know that scream anywhere, _I thought. I looked across the circle at Sonny who was fighting - unconciously most likely - against Chad's atempts to calm her down. "Oh shit," I said getting up and running to Sonny's side.

"Son...Sonny...Sonshine, wake up," Chad said as I kneeled down beside Sonny. " Sonny it's just a dream. Please wake up. Please."

Sonny just kept screaming, and tears were running down her face. "What's wrong with her Alice?" Chad asked me. "I thought she only had these dreams once a year."

"You know about the dreams?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She told me everything about _it_," he said avoiding saying 'her mother's death' because Sonny's screaming had woken everybody up and they were now listening to our conversation. "So why is she having them now?"

"I don't know. Give her Comfort."

He did what I told him to and pulled Sonny in his lap so that she could hold Comfort properly, and I started singing softly.

_You're alright  
You're okay  
The dreams will go away  
All the night  
You will sing  
It will wash away everything  
Say you won't  
Cry again  
We'll be here  
All you're friends_

Sonny quieted down and opened her eyes. She started singing along with me.

_I'm alright  
I'm okay  
The dreams will go away  
All the night  
I will sing  
It will wash away everything  
I know I won't  
Cry again  
Because I am here  
With my friends_

"Better?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sorry," she said.

"It's not you're fault Sonny," Chad said and she turned her head realizing that he was holding her, then she relaxed.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" asked Devon and Trevor.

I gave them my speak-and-you-will-never-wake-up glare. I was honestly fed up with them. I know Mr. Condor said that I was going to be the person who bonded the two shows but I know that's not goin to happen. I've been here two days and I already hate Trevor and intensly dislike Devon and out of Portlyn and Penelope I don't know who I dislike more because they both act like they own eveything. "Yes go back to sleep," I said sarcastically. "Think about yourselves because that will sure as hell help you _not_ get fired."

They only heard 'go back to sleep and they were sleeping as soon as their heads hit their pillows. "When everyone goes back to sleep go back to your cabin," I whispered to Sonny and Chad. "Because if Sonny starts screaming in her sleep again I will kill Trevor and Devon and anyone else who decides to be unconciderate."

And with that I went back to my sleeping bag.

SPOV

About ten minutes after my screaming fit everybody besides me and Chad went back to sleep. I don't blame them though, it was 3:00 in the morning. We picked up our stuff and headed back to our cabin. "That song that Alice sang to you, does it always work?" Chad asked me.

"It always has," I answered. "Remember what I told you about Comfort?" He nodded. "Well for the past nine years that's been the song that I'd sing. Hailey and Alice wrote it when they figured out the dreams."

When we got inside the cabin I put Comfort on my bed and sat beside her, I didn't want to go back to sleep. _Why did I have that dream? It's three weeks after my mother's death date and yet I had another dream about her dying, it doesn't make sense. _I lay down and looked over at Chad. He had his back to me but he was sleeping, I could hear him softly snoring. _I am not scaring him...or Alice like that again. I can't,_ I thought. I fell asleep thinking.

CPOV

All of my dreams were haunted with Sonny's screams. As I looked over at her I saw that she was sleeping in peace with a faint smile on her face. _I'm going to make sure that Sonny stays happy, no matter what._

* * *

**Me: (storms onto the Mack Falls set) Chad!**

**Chad: Hey Nessie! What's up?**

**Me: The fact that you had another party and Sonny didn't come.**

**Chad: Oh come on Nessie. She's not part of the Falls.**

**Me: Neither are Ashley Tisdale, the Sprouse twins, Debby Ryan and Brenda Song. That's a whole other show! Yet they were still at the party.**

**Chad: Nessie come on it's just a party.**

**Me: Not to Sonny. She's your girlfriend and yet you don't take her anywhere. **

**(Chad opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him)**

**Me: You know what, whatever. If she breaks up with you I will have ****absolutley****NO**** sympathy. (turns around and storms out)**

**Chad: So dramatic.**

**Alice: (comes out of nowhere and hits Chad) Don't be rude because you know what she said was true (disappears)**

**Review!**

**:P Nessie :P**


	17. Chad Sings

**HeartsBreak: (laughing) I can't wait to read this chapter.**

**Alice: Why?**

**HeartsBreak: Look at the title.**

**Me: Of course you'd think that's funny.**

**HeartsBreak: Why wouldn't I? I still haven't forgotten the song he sang at Dakota Condor's birthday party.**

**Me: Who could? But you're going to be dissappointed. It's not nearly as funny. I don't own SWAC or 'Gotta Find You' or 'Introducing Me' but I do own Alice and Comfort (whose apperance in this chapter is very short, as in after we see her in the first line she's not in the chapter again).**

* * *

SPOV

I woke up hugging Comfort tightly. I sat up and looked around the cabin. Chad wasn't here. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. _11:00 how the heck did I sleep so late, _I thought.

I got out of bed and changed into a yellow T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry, so I decided to go to Alice's cabin. Portlyn and Zora were arguing about...something and I really don't want to know what it is. Tawni and Chasity were swimming and, from the sound of it, they are getting along just fine. When I got to Alice's cabin I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Lyssa it's me," I said.

"Hey, come in."

She was still in her pyjamas looking through her clothes for something to wear. "Al, we're on vacation, well sort of, not walking a red carpet," I said.

"Easy for you to say. You've been in Hollywood long enough to make an impression, fashion wise." She found a pink and purple dress and put it on. She looked satisfied. Then she turned to me scrutinizing my outfit. She was probably plotting a makeover** (A/N: I don't own those two sentences either. That's more or less right out of 'Eclipse'. All credit to Stephanie Meyer)**

"Don't even Aly. I'm not a life-size Barbie doll."

"Fine, but you have to dress like me sometimes," she said.

"I'm not dressing like Alice Cullen everyday."

"I said sometimes."

"In your mind there is no sometimes. It's 'always' or 'never'. Do you know where Chad is?"

"Down by the lake, the shady area under the trees. You have to be close to be able to see him under there."

"Thanks. Later," I said nearly bumping into Devon when I got outside.

I walked down to the lake and as I got closer I heard a voice singing. It was Chad. Chad was _singing_?

CPOV

I've been sitting by the lake for two hours. Why? I don't know. I was so bored that I started singing. Yes CDC_ sings_.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

More lyrics: .com/gotta_find_you_lyrics_camp_  
All about Camp Rock: .com/music/Camp+Rock

"Nice," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Sonny standing behind me. "Hey," I said.

"Hey" she said and sat down beside me. "What'cha doing? Other than singing?"

"Nothing. What are you doing down here?" _That was a stupid question. There's only one reason that she'd be over here._

"Just looking for you," she said. "Alice told me that you were over here."

"I know she did because she was the only person that I told otherwise no one would've found me until I came out of here," I said. "I figured that you might want to talk when you woke up."

"Well you figured right," she said. "Thanks, though, for helping last night, well technically this morning.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. "Why the hell is Mr. Condor calling me?" I asked before I answered. "Hello."

"Hello Chad," Mr. Condor said.

"Hi, sir."

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Are they all with you right now?"

"No. It's just me and Sonny right now. The others are doing their own things."

"Ok, I'm just calling to let you know that Marshall Max or myself are going to come down to the site, without informing you when before hand, to see how much progress you've made."

"Okay Mr. Condor."

"That's all Chad. Goodbye." And he hung up.

"That's perfect," I said sarcastically when I hung up.

"What happened Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Mr. Condor, Max or Marshal are going to come at random times to check on our progress."

"Translation: 'To make sure our casts haven't killed each other.'"

"Exactly."

SPOV

Chad was on the phone with Mr. Condor and I was only getting one side of the conversation.

"That's perfect," he said when he got off the phone, his tone loaded with sarcasm

"What happened Chad?" I asked just making sure that Mr. Condor didn't fire him for some weird reason.

"Mr. Condor, Max or Marshal are going to come at random times to check on our progress," Chad said

"Translation: 'To make sure our casts haven't killed each other,'" I said

"Exactly," he confirmed.

_Well this should be interesting, _I thought_, Chad and I have no problem getting along...so far, and Tawni and Chasity have become best friends in the short time that they've spent together, but what about the others. I mean they hate..._ I trailed off mid thought because Chad started singing again.

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhymne_

_And your not askin'_

_But I'm tryin'_

_To grow a mustache_

_I eat cheese_

_But only on pizza, please_

_Or sometimes_

_Or a homade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells_

_Like feet to me_

_And I, I really like it_

_When the moon_

_Looks like a toenil_

_And I love it when you say_

_My name_

_If you want to know_

_Here it goes, gonna tell you_

_There's a part of me_

_That shows i__f we're close_

_G__onna let you see__ e__verything _

_But remember_

_T__hat you asked for it_

_I'__ll__ try__ to__ do my best_

_T__o impress _

_But its easier to let you _

_Take a guess at the rest _

_But you wanna hear_

_What lives__in my brain_

_And m__y heart_

_Well you asked for it_

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing _

_Slightly amusing _

_Introducing Me _

_Do__,__do__,__ do__, __do-do__, __do-do_

_Do__,__do__,__ do__, __do-do__, __do-do_

_La-da__, __da_

_La-d__a__,__ la-da__, l__a-da__, l__a-da__, __da_

_I never trust a dog_

_To watch my food_

_And I like to use_

_The word "dude"_

_As a noun or an adverb_

_Or an adjective_

_And I-_

_I never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars_

_And superheros_

_And checks with lots_

_Of zeros on them_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile_

_If you want to know_

_Here it goes, gonna tell you_

_There's a part of me_

_That shows i__f we're close_

_G__onna let you see__ e__verything _

_But remember_

_T__hat you asked for it_

_I'__ll__ try__ to__ do my best_

_T__o impress _

_But its easier to let you _

_Take a guess at the rest _

_But you wanna hear_

_What lives__in my brain_

_And m__y heart_

_Well you asked for it_

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing _

_Slightly amusing _

_Introducing Me_

_Well, you probably know more_

_Than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful_

_When you ask next time_

_So, if you want to know_

_Here it goes, gonna tell you_

_There's a part of me_

_That shows i__f we're close_

_G__onna let you see__ e__verything _

_But remember_

_T__hat you asked for it_

_I'__ll__ try__ to__ do my best_

_T__o impress _

_But its easier to let you _

_Take a guess at the rest _

_But you wanna hear_

_What lives__in my brain_

_And m__y heart_

_Well you asked for it_

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing _

_Slightly amusing _

_Introducing Me _

_Do__,__do__,__ do__, __do-do__, __do-do_

_Do__,__do__,__ do__, __do-do__, __do-do_

_Do, do, do, do_

_Introducing me_

Of all songs he chooses that one. _Great that reminds me of the dream I had while we were on the bus. _**(A/N: see if you can guess what the dream was about. It's probably very obvious but the first person who tells me what it is in their review can be in the 'A/N' for chapter 18)**

_I can't get over the fact that Chad __sings!_

* * *

**Well another chapter finished. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**:P Nessie :P**_  
_


	18. The Drama Starts

**Randomsmileyperson: Hi**

**Me: Hey**

**Randomsmileyperson: What's going on?**

**Alice: Just watch**

**(the three of them turn to look at Sonny and Chad)**

**Chad: Sonny.**

**Sonny: ...**

**Chad: Sonny.**

**Sonny: ...**

**Chad: Sonny.**

**Sonny: ...**

**Chad: Sonny.**

**Sonny: Ugh! (turns and leaves)**

**Randomsmiles: Wow she is really mad. [ Hope u don't mind that I put Randomsmiles but your name is long to type]**

**Me: I told you she was mad. Did you listen no. Instead of trying to fix it you call me dramatic, yes I had heard that why do you think that Alice came. **

**Chad: Great, I've made a mess of things.**

**Randomsmiles: No duh genius. **

**Me: I don't own SWAC...you know the rest.**

* * *

SPOV

Okay so we've been here for a week already. We were getting along for the most part and Mr. Condor Max and Marshal have been here once each. Everyday all of us would hang out together, talk, go swimming or canoeing or something. And despite what I said about not being a life-size Barbie doll Alice ended up picking out my outfit every morning. Eveything was good, but I should've known that it wouldn't stay that way.

I was on my way to Alice's cabin to see if she approved of my outfit, though knowing her she probably had clothes all over her bed ready to fix something. When I was at the bottom of the steps I heard people talking, Alice and... Chad?

"What is it Chad?" Alice asked.

"I..." Chad said.

"What Chad?" Alice asked again.

"I like you," he said.

_I knew I didn't stand a chance,_ I thought.

"Okay," Alice said.

"Will you go out with me?" Chad asked her.

That's when my jaw dropped. I knew that he had never liked me, but to use me to get to Alice. _He was just being nice and civil to me to get on Alice's good 's just low, it's unbelievable. _But it's what Alice said next that shocked me the most. "Yes," she said.

I turned away from the cabin and ran. My tears blurring my vision. I ran back to my cabin and slammed the door behind me. I sat on my bed, held Comfort and cried.

TPOV

I can't believe it, I can't belive it. That thought has been going through my mind all week. Since Chasity told me that Penelope likes Nico I've been resisting the urge to pull all of Penelope's hair out. I was walking towards the lake when I saw Penelope _flirting_ with Nico. _That's it. She is so dead now. _I walked over to them. "Hi Nico, will you excuse us please?" I asked then turned to Penelope. "Can I talk to you over there now?"

I pulled her over to the lake. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she said pulling her wrist out of my hand. "Don't touch me."

"I don't know who you think you're talking to like that," I said. "But let's get one thing straight, I'm Tawni Hart and I don't take anyone's crap and if you don't back off of Nico I'm gonna kick your sorry ass into next week."

I turned around to walk away but she grabbed my arm. "Excuse me but...Do. Not. Touch," I said flicking off her hand.

"And what if I don't want to back off? What are you going to do laugh me to death?" she asked.

"Look," I said stepping closer to her. "You don't want me as an enemy, okay. But if it it comes down to that then you don't stand a chance." I grabbed her arm since she was about a second from falling into the water. "Just remember, back off."

"Make me," she said.

"Okay. Fine. You asked for it."

I let go of her arm and let her fall in. Her mascara was running down her face, it gave her the look of a raccoon. Her hair was messed up and her make-up ruined. "You just made a big mistake," she said.

"Fine. Consider the war begun," I said. "But just so you know, he will choose me."

TRPOV (Trevor's POV)

Why did I have to like the scariest girl on So Random. First because as the youngest cast member of the Falls everyone sees me as a little kid, like come on I'm 16 not 6. Second because underneath all of the scary, weird, friekiness, there is a normal girl wiating to be discovered. I know it sounds stupind. "Hey Zora," I said walking up to her.

She looked up. "Hey, Trev," she said as I sat beside her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Kind of bored though," I answered.

Her phone rang. "Hold on Trevor," she said then answered. "Hello." "Hey Ferguson. How's clean-up duty going?" _Ferguson, why the heck is Ferguson calling Zora? Why do the even have each others numbers? _"That sucks," Zora said. "Well that's what she get's for being on it all day everyday. Well that is when she's not recording." "I wish I was there too." "What! No, that means I won't see you at all. I never get to see you anymore." "But we never spend any time together." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're both working." "Exactly." "Ferg, shut up." "What?" "Bye Ferg. Good luck." "Love ya too. Later."

_That doesn't make any sense. Well, unless... but I don't want to think that. But the evidence points to that. Are Zora and Ferguson dating?_

I stood up and started walking away. "Hey Trev, want to go swimming?" Zora asked as she stood up and caught up to me.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Trevor," she said placing a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong? You were happy two seconds ago."

"Forget it Zora!" I said shaking off her hand.

I walked away from her. _For once can't the girl I like just like me back._

* * *

**Answering Machine: Hey it's Sonny, sorry I'm unavailable right now. Leave a message and I'll call you later bye.**

**Chad: Sonny I'm sorry will you answer the phone or call me back or something please.**

**Randomsmiles: Oh my god! Chad give it up. She's not talking to you.**

**Me: Randomsmiles is right. Chances are if she didn't answer the phone the first 10 times she's not going to. And if she didn't return any of your 50 messages she won't. You'll have to do something to make her happy.**

**Randomsmiles: You were counting?**

**Nessie: I tallied everytime that he called her and everytime he left a message. He called 100 times and left 50 messages. Anyways please review.**

**:P Nessie :P**


	19. Misunderstandings

**I don't own SWAC but I do own Alice and Comfort.**

* * *

CPOV

I was on my way to talk to Alice. Honestly, I didn't really want to but I don't have another option because the others would kill me. I got to Alice and Devon's cabin and I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Alice asked.

"It's Chad. Can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure, come in Chad se said and I opened the door. "Sorry about the mess, I'm waiting for Sonny."

"It's okay. But, that's knid of what I wanted to talk to you about. I like Sonny," I said as I sat down on Devon's empty bed.

"Okay, I kind of figured that out for myself though."

"I want to ask her out but I'm afraid that I might make a fool of myself or that she might say no or that she says no because I make a fool of myself."

"Chad relax. And...um...America's Bad Boy is afraid of getting rejected by a girl?" She started to laugh at the thought.

"I'm glad you think that's funny, while I'm still here worrying."

"Everything will be just fine. How about this, why don't you practice by using me."

"Okay," I said then took a deep breath. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure Chad what's up?" she asked in a very Sonny-like way.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Chad?"

"I..."

"What Chad?"

"I like you."

"Okay."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she said. "See Chad you'll do fine. Stop being so nervous, it's not worth it believe me."

"Do you really think she'll say yes?"

"I know she will."

"Thanks Alice."

I got up and left the cabin.

**(A/N: There is no misunderstanding between Tawni and Penelope. That was very straight foreward. So lets go to Zora and Trevor)**

ZPOV

I was sitting on the grass reading a book and thinking about Trevor. He's so cute. Why couldn't he be on So Random? It would be so much easier to talk about my feelings if he was because then it wouldn't feel like betrayal. Maybe after this whole bonding trip is over then... yeah I guess that could work. I just don't want to end up like Sonny and Chad who can barely admit that they like each other to anyone but themselves. (Yeah, I've seen the inside of Sonny's mirror. She can't deny that she likes him to anyone who's seen it.) But at this rate that's exactly the path I'm heading down.

"Hey, Zora," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Trevor.

"Hey, Trev," I said as he sat beside me. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Kind of bored though."

My phone rang. "Hold on Trevor," I said then answered. "Hello."

"Hey Zora," said a voice that I recognize as Ferguson.

"Hey Ferguson. How's clean-up duty going?" I asked him.

"Horrible. It's not clean up duty anymore. I finished that two days ago. Now it's running errands for Dakota," he said.

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. I talked to mom yesterday. They're at the cottage and Sarah dropped her phone in the lake."

"Well that's what she get's for being on it all day everyday. Well, that is when she's not recording."

"Yeah they wish we were there."

"I wish I was there too."

"I overheard Mr. Condor telling Max and Marshal that if you guys aren't getting along by the end of the month you're staying for the rest of the summer."

"What! No, that means I won't see you at all. I never get to see you anymore."

"You see me everyday at the studio."

"But we never spend any time together." _Translation: When we're acting like we hate each other_

"Yeah... but that's not _my_ fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're both working." _Translation: It's part of the job, I know. And no one knows that we're related._

"Yes. But I know what you're saying. Mom, Sarah and Nate are almost never at home so you get lonely." **(A/N: The little italisized 'Translation' notes are what Zora's thinking when she says the things that she does. It's what she would actually say if Trevor wasn't sitting right beside her, but Ferguson understood it anyways)**

"Exactly."

"That's what happens when you have two actors in a family, a singer for a sister an artist for a brother and a fashion designer for a mom," he said then he started to joke around. "Though I don't think that I could call you an actor. Sure you have to memorize the lines for your sketches and stuff but, your show doesn't actually have a point to it. My show has a plot and it - "

"Ferg," I cut him off. "Shut up."

"I've got to go. Mr. Condor wants me to ... you've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Take Dakota to her friends house. Don't they have their own chauffer for that?"

"Bye Ferg. Good luck."

"Love ya, sis."

"Love ya too. Later."

**(A/N: Okay I know you're probably wondering, how does everyone else not know that Zora and Ferguson are related? Well the Randoms know Zora's last name but they are not going to bother learning anyone's last name from the Falls, except Chad who's name they didn't exactly learn but they just remember, and it's the same vise versa)**

I hung up my phone and saw Trevor walking away. _I must have made him feel like I was ignoring him._ "Hey Trev, want to go swimming?" I asked him as I caught up to him.

"Leave me alone," he said. _I must've hurt him more than I thought._

"Trevor," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong? You were happy two seconds ago."

He shook off my hand. "Forget it Zora!" he said and walked away.

CPOV

I walked back to my cabin after being unable to find Sonny all day. I saw Sonny lying on her bed holing Comfort. _Seriously this is where she was all day._ Her iPod was on the nightstand beside her bed and her songbook was on the floor, both of them most likely just abandoned. "Sonny," I said.

"What Chad?" she asked with a bit...a lot of hostility in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" She turned to face me.

Her eyes were puff and red. She had tears running down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're a jerk!"

"Sonny -"

"Leave me alone!"

"Sonshine -"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE YOU!"

I stepped way from her as if she slapped me and she turned her back to me. Her words echoed in my head. _Jerk. Jerk. I hate you. You're a jerk, ! hate you!_

All I could think was, '_What did I do?_'

* * *

**HeartsBreak: I think that's funny.**

**Me: What?**

**HeartsBreak: The fact that Sonny is mad at Chad both here and in your story.**

**Me: Right.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**:P Nessie :P**


	20. Alice Realizes Her Mistake

**Alice: Mistake?**

**Sonny, HeartsBreak and Me: Huh?**

**Alice: The title of the chapter.**

**Sonny and Me: Oh.**

**HeartsBreak: 'Alice Realizes her Mistake'. What about it?**

**Alice: Where the heck do I fit in to Sonny being mad at Chad. What mistake could I possibly have made.**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out. I don't own SWAC but I do own Alice (this is the first in 6 chapters that Comfort is not in)**

* * *

APOV

For three days Sonny has not come over to get my opinion on her outfit choices. She wouldn't talk to me or look at me...she won't even conciously be within a 10 meter radius of me. When you think about it, the only time she actually talked to me was to yell at me.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Son," I said._

_"What do _**you**_ want?" she asked with venom in her voice._

_"I just want to talk."_

_"Well I don't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Beacause you're a backstabber!"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"Don't pretend that you don't know!"_

_"I don't, but whatever. You haven't come by to get my help with your outfits."_

_"I'm fine with my clothes, thank you very much! Besides there's no point in it if the reason that it's being done no longer applies because the subject is no longer available." _**(A/N: I know most of you are confused right about now, believe me half the time when I read this over I get confused. What Sonny is really saying is "I don't see why I should keep letting you help me with my outfits because it was all for Chad, but now there is no point because Chad never noticed me and he is no longer single thanks to you.")**

_"What? What are you talking about?"_** (A/N: Of course Alice didn't get all that)**

_"Forget it Alice. Just leave. Me. ALONE!"_

_With that she walked away._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was yesterday. I was walking towards Sonny and Chad's cabin. I knew that Sonny wasn't there because I already passed her talking to Chasity and Tawni. "Chad," I called when I got to the door. There was no answer. "Chad!" Still nothing. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER! DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

The door opened and Chad was standing in the doorway. "Can't you just knock like a _normal_ person?" he asked.

"Uh...no," I said.

"What do you want Alice?" he asked as I pushed my way past him.

"What did you do?" I turned to face him

"..." he closed the door, looking confused.

"Sonny. What did you do to Sonny?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. You're the only person who could possibly piss her off that badly."

"So she told you she was mad?"

"No, she yelled at me yesterday."

"If she yelled at you then _you_ probably did something."

"No. It's just the way Sonny is. If anyone gets her really mad she'll yell at somebody else for something stupid. Usually I was the nearest person. I'd get yelled at for standing to close to her or putting my shoes where she was going to put hers etc."

_Though she never called me a backstabber before. Plus she did say that I did something. But that's not possible. I didn't do anything._

"That's odd. But she's been mad at me for three days. She was in here crying and when I tried to comfort her she called me a jerk, which I'm used to. But then she...she...she said she...hated me."

I heard the sounds of footseteps approaching. "Hold on Chas, let me get my towel," Sonny said as she opened the door. When she saw me her smile faded. "On second thought, can I borrow one of yours?" She turned on her heels and walked right back outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," I said and walked out of the cabin. "Sonny! SONNY!"

She refused to acknowledge me and kept walking, and talking to Chasity. "Allison!" She kept going. _How did that not work. She rarely gets called that anymore._ "TALISSA!"** (A/N: You'll find out why Alice called her that just now)**

She stopped dead in her tracks. She said something to Chasity then turned around and walked towards me. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Again with the venom. You're not god damn fucking Rosalie so how about you relax and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"No. And you nor I or anyone else here lives in the world of Twilight so how about you stop with the damn comparissons!" she said.

"Allison Talissa Munroe, tell me what's wrong or I will call Hailey and she will force you to say."

"I hate when you do that," she said glaring at me.

"Okay let's start with why you didn't show up three days ago."

_No I'm not letting that go not until she tells me._

"I was going to show up. In fact I was already at your cabin. But something made me turn back. Think back to that day and see if you can guess what that something was."

I thought back and images from that day flooded through my mind. Going swimming with Portlyn and Zora, who were making an effort to try and get along but it wasn't working out so well. Playing volleyball, a 5-on-5 Guys vs. Girls game (minus Sonny and Tawni). Talking to Chad. Him practicing to ask Sonny out. And then I remembered something I had overlooked before. The sound of footsteps. Running. Away from my cabin. "Oh my God. You thought I was going out with Chad," I whispered.

* * *

**Alice: Really Ness?**

**Me: What?**

**Alice: How...Why...Do you hate me or something?**

**Me: No. Why?**

**Alice: Well, Sonny would kill me. Chad annoys me. So why on EARTH would your 'story Sonny' think that I would go out with...**_**him?**_

**Me: Who knows? (changes the subject quickly) Review everybody! PLEASE!**

**Alice: (doesn't let up) You wrote it!**

**:P Nessie :P**


	21. One Problem Solved and Channy

**Me: So are you going to forgive him anytime soon?**

**Sonny: I don't know. I want to but he's not really helping. Like yesterday, I was ready to tell him I'm not mad anymore, but before I could say anything he tells me that he's going to [add some random celebs name l8r] birthday party.**

**Me: Is he trying to get you to break up with him**

**Sonny: Who knows**

**Chad: Sonny.**

**Sonny: (sighs) What Chad?**

**Chad: I'm really sorry. I didn't think that all the parties that I went to bothered you so much.**

**Sonny: It's not the parties or hanging out with the other celeberities that bother me. It's the fact that you never invite me.**

**Chad: Look let me make it up to you please.**

**Sonny: Fine. (Gets up and leaves with Chad)**

**Me: I don't own SWAC but I do own Alice.**

* * *

CPOV

I watched as Alice talked to Sonny._ It looks like it's going well,_ I thought. Alice looked asa if she was thinking and Sonny took that opportunity to walk away. _Then again what do I know?_

I walked towards Sonny. "Sonny," I said.

She spun around "What!" she said with a burning fire in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to talk to you. Will you pretend you're not mad at me and calmly tell me what's wrong?"

"Um...NO!" she said.

"I'll tell you," Alice said coming beside me. "Three days ago when you came to my cabin, Sonny here heard _part _of our conversation and _thought _that you were asking me out and that I accepted."

I laughed. "I'm glad you think that's funny," Sonny said.

"Honestly, Sonny. Do you really think I'd go out with the wanna be Cullen over here?"

Alice said, "Hey I'm not a wanna be." at the same time Sonny said, "I don't know you tell me."

"Alice yes you are. And Sonny no I wouldn't. How would I put up with the annoying screaming 24/7. _Why_ would I?" **(A/N: Yeah, Alice doesn't only scream when Channy moments happen around her. She just does, it's really annoying)**

"Hey," Alice said pouting.

"Sorry Alice but you know it's true."

Sonny started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "Let me go Chad," she said.

"Sonny, what you heard wasn't me asking Alice out. It was me _practicing _to ask you out," I said.

"I don't believe you."

"I like you, Sonny and only you."

When I said that, the anger and annoyance fell off her face. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I like you too Chad," she said and I hugged her. "That's why I took that whole misunderstanding so personally."

_Might as well get this over with now._ "Sonny will you go out with me?"

"Yes Chad. I'd love to."

The whole confrontation had gained an audience and there were 'Aws' from every single one of them.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you before," she said to Alice.

"It's okay, Sonny. But for the record I'd swallow 2,000 thumbtacks before I'd ever say yes to a date with Chad."

"Ouch," I said.

"No offense Chad. It's not because I don't like you...well, that's part of it, and that's only because of your reputation as America's Bad Boy. But it's mostly because I've known you were Sonny's since I got here."

"Alice be quiet," Sonny said blushing.

"It's okay, Sonshine," I said.

SPOV

"I told you so," Alice said.

"Alice," I said.

"What did I say?"

"He liked me."

"And what did you say?"

"I said he didn't."

"And what's the reality?"

"He does. Now will you shut up?"

Chad, Alice and I were going back to our cabins after 2 hours of swimming, in which Alice wouldn't stop with the 'I was right you were wrong.' and 'I told you so'.

"I was wondering," Chad said. "Sonny, why did you stop so suddenly when Alice called you Talissa?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Alice said.

"Besides the fact that Talissa is my middle name, no one's called me that in nine years. Not since mom died. In fact, she was the last person to call me Talissa right before she went to work. It was the shock of hearing it spoken that rooted me to the ground," I said.

"But Hailey, mom or I must've called you Talissa once while you were living with us," Alice said.

"No. Aunt Lisa used to stick with Allison. Hailey would call me Honey, Bunny or Sonny. And you went between Allie, Sonny and Allison," I said.

"Oh. Well know I'm going to make an effort to call you Tallissa more often now," Alice said before she went in her cabin.

* * *

**(Sonny comes in smiling)**

**Me: So how did he make it up to you.**

**HeartsBreak: What?**

**Me: Chad apologized and asked Sonny if he could make it up to her. So what did he do?**

**Sonny: He threw me my own party. A Sonny party. And he invited almost everybody from his own parties. Most of his cast didn't want to come, not that I care about that I get enough of them everyday.**

**HeartsBreak: Wow. He's really trying to fix his mistake.**

**Me: So did you forgive him?**

**Sonny: Well...**

**Me: Sonny you can't stay mad at him after that.**

**Sonny: Relax Ness. I forgave him. Don't worry.**

**HeartsBreak: Is it again coincidental that Sonny is no longer mad at Chad here or in your story.**

**Me: (sticks out tongue at her) there's a difference 'story Sonny' was mad at Alice too.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. First Date

**Alice: EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!**

**Me: OOWW!**

**HeartsBreak: Jeez Alice, calm down**

**Sonny: (shouts from another room) If that was about the title of the chapter, I'm going to come over there and hit you.**

**Alice: Ok.**

**Me & HeartsBreak: This is about the title!**

**HeartsBreak: Girl, you have serious issues.**

**Chad: (Enters) Was that Alice?**

**Me: Who else would it be? My sister and I don't scream like that and it obviously wasn't Sonny.**

**Chad: That's true. It was a stupid question.**

**Alice: Yeah, well you're an idiot so you're forgiven.**

**HeartsBreak: But the other stupid question is on the tip of your tongue now. 'Why did she scream?" The answer I'll give you is "Don't bother asking because you don't want to know."**

**Alice: (rolls eyes) Nessie doesn't own SWAC, but she does own me and the plot line of this chapter.**

* * *

SPOV

"Hold still Sonny," Alice said as she brushed my hair.

"All I asked you to do was help me pick out an outfit," I protested. "Which was obviously a mistake. I should've known that you'd do this."

She yanked my hair with the brush.

"Ow! Take it easy my hair is attached to my head you know. Anyways, I'm going to be sitting on the ground, when there's not going to be a lot of light out, by the lake and you're acting like I'm going to a movie premiere."

She yanked my hair again, harder this time.

"Jeez, Alice. Stop it that hurts."

She stepped in front of me. "I'd stop talking if I were you. Just let me finish what I'm doing," she said.

I made a face at her and stuck out my tongue. She laughed. "Hey, that face is reserved for me to give you or Hailey not the other way around."

"Too, bad," I said.

Alice was getting me get ready for my date with Chad. We were going on a moonlight picnic.

I sat quietly as Alice curled my hair and did my make-up. _I'm so regretting asking her to pick my outfit. _And finally she pulled a dress out of her closet. The top half was black, the bottom half was black with white polka dots and a yellow sash was around the waist. **(A/N: It's the dress she wears in 'Falling for the falls part 1' and at the end of the Sonny with a Chance season 2 title sequence)** _I take back my regret, that dress is awesome. _"Perfect," I said.

I put the dress on and headed to my cabin. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out a hair elastic, and put my hair in a ponytail. _What Alice doesn't know won't hurt her. I love the style but I don't want me hair to keep falling in my face. _I washed off the eye shadow. _What was she thinking? _I looked in the mirror. _Well everything else isn't too bad._

I walked out of the cabin and down to the lake. Chad was sitting on a picnic blanket and as I approached he stood up. "You look beautiful m'lady," he said.

"Thanks Chad. It was all Alice," I said smiling.

"Of course."

"That's what I get for working with my adoptive sister who thinks she's a character from a book."

"Well it's not all bad."

We talked for a bit and then we rode around the lake in a canoe. I know riding in a canoe in the dark isn't that smart, but we had a lantern and the moon and stars were out so it was romantic. After that we ate. It was nothing fancy; sandwiches, fruit, salad, pop. _It's what mom used to pack when she would take me, Alice and Hailey on a picnic in the park. _As I thought of picnics that we went on I remembered one where half of Alice's lunch ended up on her. I laughed at the memory and Chad looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"I was just remembering a picnic that my mom took me, Alice and Hailey on," I told him. "Hale and I were 6 and Aly was 5. Alice had gotten juice and jam in her hair and some strawberries down her back - I don't know how. Aunt Lisa was so mad, but at the time she couldn't help laughing. It took her an hour and a half to get Alice's hair non-sticky. Mom always said Aly would grow up to be an interesting girl."

"She's interesting, all right," Chad said.

"Yeah. Though most of the time I think she's 'interestingly annoying'."

"I can understand that."

"Even as a kid she was like that. And she was always so pretty."

"She could turn heads."

"She used to. But that's nothing compared to Hailey. Talk about a real-life Rosalie. You could definitely say that Hailey is an incarnation of beauty. It wasn't easy walking between the two of them at school."

"Tell me about Hailey. I can tell that you two are close by the way you talk about her."

"Yeah, we are. Actually, I don't think any two friends are closer than us. We were born on the same day. Hailey has all of the same facial features as Alice. They both got Aunt Lisa's green eyes but only Hailey got her blond hair. Alice has Uncle Mike's dark hair. Hailey and I are so alike but so different. Where I'm sporty, Hailey's girly, I'm sensitive, and Hailey's bold. But that just means that we can help out each other. We've been friends forever. She used to stand up for me, at least up until I was 13, and Alice a lot and she also spent a lot of time in the principal's office."

CPOV

She laughed, "I remember, once, it was Alice's first year of middle school and she was so nervous," Sonny said. "All of her sixth grade friends had gone to different schools, but she was a little okay because she had us. About a week after school started Alice and I were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Hailey because she was buying lunch. A couple of kids from my grade walked by and saw me sitting with Alice and decided to...talk to us. I think if they had known that Aly was Hale's sister they wouldn't have said anything. They started with me first, saying that I was so desperate for friends that I'd stay in the company of a child who was afraid of her own shadow. They were talking about Alice. She stood up telling them to leave me alone and they rounded on her. They told her to shut up and said a couple of other rude things to her. I turned to see the shocked and hurt expression on her face. I stood up and reached for her but she spun around and ran. As I watched her go my eyes met Hailey's, who was standing a couple tables away, and I knew that she had heard everything. Then one girl, Stacy, who I disliked so much spoke up. 'Honestly Allison, you're not that desperate. Hanging around with _that_ girl would be a social disaster. You can do better.' she sneered then she smirked, 'But considering everything I guess not.'"

I was surprised when Sonny's voice had suddenly changed to mimic Stacy's and flinched at how cold it was. "I got mad and punched her. It was the first time that I had ever stuck up for myself or anyone else, the first time I ever fought back. Then the leader of the group, Lance, said a couple of uncalled for things to me before running out of the cafeteria tears streaming down my face," Sonny said.

SPOV

As I was telling Chad the story I was reliving that day in my mind.

_"So enjoying school Alice?" I asked as we sat down at a table._

_"Yeah," she said, " I have English before this and my teacher is so funny."_

_"Good to know," I said._

_"Where's Hale?" Alice asked._

_"In the line buying lunch," I said scanning for the familiar blond hair, "See her over there." I pointed in Hailey's direction._

_"Okay, yeah, I see her," Aly said._

_I said hi to some of my other friend who passed by our table, and then I saw The Crew. _**(A/N: That's what HeartsBreak and I, and some of our other friends call a certain group of snobs and jerks in our school)** _I really didn't want to deal with them today. "Keep your head down Aly," I said._

_That didn't help. Lance Fellbee, the leader, stopped The Crew at our table. "Well, what do we have here?" he said, "Allison Munroe and...a seventh grader? Do you really need to hang around a girl afraid of her own shadow? Are you that desperate? Has that girl finally stopped being your friend? She was too good for you anyways. Maybe I should bother remembering her name."_

_"Her name is Hailey," Alice said standing up, "And you should go and get a life instead of bothering Sonny! Sonny's not desperate. And she's obviously ten times smarter than you are!"_

_I was horrified at what Alice had just done. _Thank you Alice for sticking up for me but you shouldn't have done that, _I thought,_ No one stand up to Lance ever because-

_My thought was cut short as Lance lashed out at Alice. "Shut up you little bitch. No one asked you to speak. I don't care what you have to say. You think that because you're hanging around an older kid you suddenly become more important. That's not the way it works. The only reason that you'd probably hang out with eighth graders is the possibility of them protecting you, but this trash is unable of protecting anybody because she's worthless."_

_"SHE'S NOT TRASH OR WORTHLESS! AND YOU'RE AND SPINELESS BULLYING DUMBASS! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND STAY THE FUCKING HELL AWAY-" Alice didn't finish what she was because Rita stepped out and slapped her in the face._

_"I told you to shut up!," Lance said, "The next time you try that you'll get a lot worse bitch!" _

_I stood up and turned to Alice but before I could reach out to her she turned and ran out very fast. "ALICE!" I called after her._

_As I watched Alice go my eyes met Hailey's and she was pissed off. I knew she heard everything. "Honestly Allison," Stacy said and I turned around, "You're not that desperate. Hanging around with that girl would be a social disaster. You can do better." She paused. "But considering everything I guess not."_

_I snapped. I punched Stacy right in her mouth and pulled Rita's hair but before I could get to Lance one of my friends, Annette, grabbed me. "Stop Sonny, you're going to get hurt," she whispered to me._

_"Your shadow's gone and your friend has left you," Lance said. "Don't you get it? You're unwanted. We all know that you have no dad because he left you. Probably because he couldn't stand to see your ugly face. And now your mother's gone too. Though it probably wasn't an accident. She most likely committed suicide because the nine years spent with you was too much for her."_

_Annette loosened her hold on me and I stepped back shock at what Lance had just said. Yes, everyone knew the story of how my mother died but Lance had taken it too far. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I ran out faster than Alice did. The last thing I heard behind me was the drop of a lunch tray._

I snapped out of my flashback. "I hid for the next couple of hours not bothering to go to class," I said. "The next thing I hear is me being called down to the office. As soon as I entered the office I saw Hailey waiting for me. She told me that the school had called Aunt Lisa to see if I had went home and she was on her way to the school to talk to the principal about what happened at lunch. Alice walked in a couple minutes later. Then Aunt Lisa burst through the door and asked if I was alright. Then she demanded to know why Hailey was in trouble." I laughed. My mind went reeling into another flashback. _"What do you mean her fighting was unacceptable!" Aunt Lisa demanded at Mr. Frederickson, our principal._

_"Her actions were unprovoked and unnecessary," he said._

_Mr. Frederickson didn't like Hailey at all so he had never shown her any favour in a situation even if she wasn't in the wrong. "Unprovoked? UNNECESSARY!" Aunt Lisa yelled. "Hailey was standing up for her two sisters how is that unnecessary."_

_"Sonny Munroe is not your daughter Mrs. -" Mr. Frederickson said._

_"The hell she is," Aunt Lisa interrupted. "And how is it unprovoked when some of the things that were said to Sonny were totally uncalled for. LIKE THE PART ABOUT HER MOTHER!"_

"In the end Hailey was let off the hook but not Lance. Lance was suspended for a month after he got out of the hospital because Hailey had broken his left arm, broke three fingers on his right hand and broke his right leg, and gave him two black eyes and a swollen lip," I said. "That's the other thing you need to know about Hailey she is vicious."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chad said and I laughed.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. "What about your sister Chad?" I asked. "I've already met Chelsea but tell me about Chalise."

"Chalise is 6-years old. Chels and I have been raising her for two years because our dad died four years ago and our mom left just before Chalise turned 4. She's an amazing kid, she loves to draw and read. She knows how to make me laugh when I'm having a bad day. She's the best little sister anyone could ask for," Chad said.

_AAAAWWWWW,_ I thought.

CPOV

"Want to switch her for Alice?" Sonny asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said. "I wouldn't trade Chalise for anything in the world. I love her too much."

Sonny smiled. "Why can't you show this side of you to the public. Instead everyone sees this jerk that spends too much time in front the camera," she said.

"You know how many times Chelsea has told me almost the same thing?" I said.

"Obviously it's had no affect though," she said.

"The difference is that I'll most likely listen to you."

Sonny leaned in and kissed me. It was a thousand times better than our "dare kiss". She pulled back and smiled, then she lay back and looked up at the stars.

" La soledad de cada día que crece entre las lágrimas que crece fuera de mí," she whispered. **(A/N: I'll tell you what it means in the next chapter)**

* * *

**Alice: Can I scream now?**

**Me, HeartsBreak, Chad, Zora: NO!**

**Alice: Please?**

**Sonny: Do you want to end up in the middle of the driest desert in the world?**

**Alice: No.**

**Sonny: Then don't scream (walks away)**

**Alice: Ness -**

**Everybody (including my readers): NO ALICE! NO MORE SCREAMING!**

**Review please and I do mean, like, 10 reviews before I post the net chapter because I have gotten 1-2 reviews for the last two chapters that I've posted. And there is a poll on my profile about putting random celebrities into my A/Ns. If you could please just take, like, two seconds to vote I'd be grateful because I'm kind of running out of ideas for my A/Ns. And if you vote yes just PM me who you would like to see appear in the A/N. Thanks :)**

**:P Nessie :P**


	23. Portlyn's Name

**Thank you guys for finally doing what I asked. This is my first A/n with a celeb hope you like it, and no sis, it's not Ian Somerhalder or Damon Salvatore. I know exactly when Ian is coming in and believe me you'll love it. Enjoy:)**

**Sonny: *stops singing 'Love Story' when I walk in* Hey Nessie**

**Me: Hey Son...*looks up and screams* OH MY GOD IT'S TAYLOR SWIFT!**

**Taylor S: Hi Nessie**

**HeartsBreak: Sis, are you here?**

**Me: *distractedly* Hey HeartsBreak.**

**HeartsBreak: *walks in* You left your phone at home.**

**Me: *still distraceted* Thanks *take the phone***

**HeartsBreak: *screams* Taylor Swift!**

**Sonny: *laughs* You guys are funny.**

***Zora, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Alice walk in***

**Sonny: Taylor, this is Alice, Nico, Gardy, Zora and...**

**Taylor: Tawni!**

**Tawni: Taylor!**

**Alice: You know each other?**

**Tawni: We're cousins. *turns to Taylor* What are you doing here?**

**Sonny: I was getting to that. Taylor is going to be the first celebrity on OTRTA.**

**Chad: Hello, what do you mean first celebrity. CDC in the room.**

**Sonny: And ****that's**** my concieted boyfriend, Chad. *turns to Chad* I meant the first celebrity that is not part of the story.**

**Zora: Nessie. HeartsBreak. *waves her hand in front of our faces***

**Sonny: They are still in shock from seeing Taylor.**

**Alice: *laughs*** **Sonny: It's Damon Salvatore!**

**HeartsBreak: *snaps out of shock* Oh my god where!**

***Zora laughs***

**HeartsBreak: You guys are evil, but watch this. *looks at me* OMG Celine Dion!**

**Me: What! Where?**

**Tawni: There you go Tay, that's how you free two obsessed sisters from shock.**

**Taylor: *laughs* Nessie doesn't own SWAC but she owns Alice and what happens in this chapter. And she reserves the right to enter a state of shock when she meets somebody famous.**

* * *

SPOV

I opened my eyes to the bright sun that was shining in my face. _I must've fallen asleep, _I thought. I tried to sit up but something was holding me to my spot. I turned my head and I saw Chad asleep beside me, his arm was around my waist. I smiled and tried to gently move his arm, but he just held me tighter. I looked at his face and I saw that he was smiling. "Chad let go," I said. "I know that you're not sleeping."

He didn't let go, instead he just held on tighter. I tried tugging at his arm, but that only tired me out. _If this doesn't work then I don't know what will. _I turned and kissed him, and he kissed me back. He moved his hand from my waist and held my face. Now I was free to move but I didn't want to. After about two minutes we pulled away from each other. I stood up before he decided to pin me down again. I looked at my phone it was 8:30 and I had two texts. Both were from Alice, one was from..._11:30 last night!_

**To: Sonny**

**From: Alice**

_How did it go? Tell me everything?_

_What was she doing? Waiting up for me to come back from my date? Alice is insane!_ I thought. The other was from..._7:00 this morning?_

**To: Sonny**

**From: Alice**

_Where r u? How come u never answered me back? TALK 2 ME!_

**To: Alice**

**From: Sonny**

_OMG! Can I not go on a date in peace? Do you do this to Hale too? I'm still by the lake with Chad. I fell asleep. Can you lend me your black miniskirt please thanx :)_

It was a couple of minutes before I got a reply

**To: Sonny**

**From: Alice**

_EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! You're telling me everything! I left the skirt on ur bed. Wear it with something pink or red. :)_

I rolled my eyes when I read Alice's text. "Let's get back _before_ Alice kills us," I said. "Though it's bad enough that she'd going to attack me with questions when she sees me."

We folded the blanket that we had been laying on and Chad picked up the basket and we walked hand in hand to the mess hall to get rid of the basket then we walked back to our cabin. When we got to the cabin I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom. I put on the black miniskirt and the red tank top that I had picked out, then I took out the elastic that was in my hair, brushed out my hair, and put a headband on. Then I walked out of the bathroom. I sat on my bed and looked through my shoes trying to decide which ones to wear with my outfit because Alice would kill me if I didn't wear the right pair.

**To: Alice**

**From: Sonny**

_Which shoes do you want me to wear?_

**To: Sonny**

**From: Alice**

_What shirt r u wearing_

I took a picture of the outfit and sent it to her

**To: Sonny**

**From: Alice**

_Black flats with the bow on the side and wear your rose necklace._

**To: Alice**

**From: Sonny**

_Thanx :)_

I put on the shoes then my necklace and waited for Chad to get out of the bathroom. I started texting Hailey

**To: Bailey**

**From: Bunny**

_Hey how's it going?_

**To: Bunny**

**From: Bailey**

_Good. U?_

**To: Bailey**

**From: Bunny**

_Fine. How's Nana?_

**To: Bunny**

**From: Bailey**

_She's fine. She misses u. She wants u 2 come down and visit._

**To: Bailey**

**From: Bunny**

_I will. Maybe Alice and I will come and visit together when this trip is over._

**To: Bunny**

**From: Bailey**

_So my sister is still alive?_

**To: Bailey**

**From: Bunny**

_Yeah, though you don't know how many times I wanted to kill her. But I guess I can't get mad at her anymore_

**To: Bunny **

**From: Bailey**

_What happened?_

**To: Bailey**

**From: Bunny**

_She didn't tell u? Long story short because of her me and Chad r kinda...together._

It took about two seconds before my phone vibrated in my hand."Hello," I said.

"WHAT!" Hailey yelled.

"First off...OW!" I said. "Second you could've at least said hi and third, yeah we kind of are. Alice was acting as if she was the one who had a date last night instead of me, then she decides to text me at 11:30 asking how it went, of course I was already sleeping. She texted me again at seven this morning because I never answered her. I was still sleeping, but I answered her when I woke up, that is after Chad decided to let me go, don't ask. She wants me to tell her every detail."

"Mi hermana..." Hailey said. **(A/N: That means 'my sister')**

"Es una chica loca," I said. **(A/N: You can probably guess what that one means, 'is a crazy girl')**

"Si," she said laughing.

"I'll talk to you later Hailey," I said.

"Make sure you tell me everything."

"You can ask your _loca hermana_ to tell you. Bye."

"Bye Sonny."

I hung up the phone just as Chad walked out and went to his dresser. He was wearing a baby blue shirt and beige kahki shorts "Maldita sea, Chad parece caliente! No es de extrañar que siempre hay un millón de niñas detrás de él. Estoy sorprendido de que yo no era uno de ellos. Si no fuera por la pelea estúpida que hubiera sido el primero en ir tras él" I said. **(A/N: You guys can look that one up yourselves)**

Chad laughed as he picked up his phone. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing just a text from Chelsea," he said. "Chalise is driving her insane. She keeps asking for me every two minutes. Chels just wants this trip to be over."

"Wow. Your sister really loves you," I said.

"Yeah," Chad said. "Sonny, what were you saying last night about 'loneliness'?"

_Loneliness? _"Do you mean, '_La soledad de cada día que crece entre las lá grimas que crece fuera de mí_'?"

"The loneliness of each day that grows between the tears, that grows apart from me," Chad translated.

"Yeah. I say it every night, mostly before I go to sleep. It's how I say that I miss my mom. I'm lonely everyday and it gets worse when I cry," I said. "How did you know what it meant?"

"I'm half Spanish, Sonny," he said.

"You little ass. You did understand what I said. That's why you laughed."

"I actually did get the text from Chelsea though, so it was half and half."

"Like I said before, you're an ass."

Then Alice knocked...well more like pounded, on the door. "Right on schdule. The _chica loca_," Chad said.

"Yes, Alice," I said and she came in. "Let me guess you just finished talking to Hailey?"

"Si ¿Cómo lo sabe" she asked **(How did you know)**

"Yo estaba hablando con ella hace cincos minutos. Y que hubiera sido aquí tan pronto como le envió la imagen si no tienen que cambiar fuera de su pijama. Y por el momento en que se cambió de Hailey llamado para que tuvo que quedarse y hablar con ella. Así que tan pronto como colgó el teléfono con ella se corrió aquí." I said.** "(I was talking to her five minutes ago. And you would've been over here as soon as I sent you the picture if you didn't have to change out of your pyjamas. And by the time you got changed Hailey called you so you had to stay and talk to her. So then as soon as you hung up the phone with her you ran over here.)**

"Eso es miedo, porque estás muerto en," she said.** (That's scary because you're dead on.) "**Hi Chad,"

"So you finally remembered me, Alice," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Todavía estás diciéndome todo." **(You're still telling me everything.)**

"Later," I said. "Oh and one more thing, Chad habla español**.****"(Chad speaks Spanish.)**

"What!" Alice said.

The face on Alice's face was priceless. I wished I had a camera on me. Chad started to laugh. "Cállate Chad," Alice said. **(Shut up Chad.)**

"Let's go and eat. I'm hungry," I said.

Alice, Chad and I walked into the mess hall and everybody went silent. All eyes were on me and Chad, and our intertwined fingers. "Betrayal!" Nico shouted.

"Yeah," said Portlyn.

Soon everyone started shouting, except for Grady, Chasity and... Zora? _I always thought that Zora would be the first to yell 'betrayal' at me. Then again, she's been acting a little strange since we got here._Alice looked at me. "Yeah our shows hate each other this much," I told her and she turned back to everybody else.

"Come on. Grow up!" she shouted. "It isn't betrayal. It's life. Deal with it! If you can't or don't want to, leave. You can pack your stuff and go find your way back to L.A. Then you can explain to Mr. Condor why you can't complete the bonding trip and you'll get fired!"

"Alice is right," I said. "We were supposed to be learning how to get along. We're all equals."

"No we're not!," Portlyn said. "And anyone from the Falls doesn't need to lower themselves to the Randoms' level."

Suddenly, in my mind, Portlyn bore a shocking and very strong resemblance to Stacy **(A/N: The girl from the flashback in the last chapter that Sonny punched)** and I had a sudden urge to punch her, too.

"Actually, Portlyn," Chad said walking towards Portlyn. "I think we do, especially you, if it means learning a certain amount of respect. Mackenzie Falls and So Random are two of the most popular shows at Condor Studios, but the Randoms actually like each other."

"To an extent," I cut in.

"Exactly. Where as I want to kill half of you, by lunch, everyday," Chad said. "There is a reason, Portlyn, that I've told you countless times not to talk without a script. It's because I can't stand to hear your voice if you are not saying the lines from your script, because every word that comes out of your mouth, besides those written for you, are meaningless, rude and stupid."

Everyone's jaw dropped at what Chad had just said, including mine, and Portlyn took a step back as if Chad had slapped her. Alice had a very smug smile on her face because she despied Portlyn with a passion. "What did Little Miss Sunshine do? Brainwash you?" Penelope asked Chad.

Alice started towards Penelope, but I held her back. "No," said Tawni. "I don't think Sonny would've wasted her time making Chad act civilized. Why would she when she could've made you drown yourself in the lake."

I stifled a laugh as Penelope shot Tawni a look then signalled for Portlyn and Chasity to follow her and walked out of the mess hall. Portlyn huffed and spun on her heels to follow Penelope. Chasity stayed in her seat shaking her head. "Charming aren't they?" she asked sarcastically. "I love how they never made that much of a fuss when I started hanging out with Tawni more than them. Well, Penelope did but whatever. They are both a bunch of drama queens, remind me why I hung out with them?"

"Life at the Falls," Chad said. "There's drama on and off screen."

Chad, Alice and I got our breakfast and sat down at a table. We talked while we ate and our castmates stared. _Oh my god will they just leave if they have nothing else to do, _I thought. When I finished eating I went back to the cabin and grabbed a book then went to sit in one of the chairs by the lake. I sat reading for about ten minutes before my book was pulled out of my hands. _What the hell? Nobody is allowed to interrupt me when I'm reading. Especiallly if it's a Harry Potter book. This better be important._ I looked up to see Portlyn holding my book. _You've got to be kidding me? My reading was interrupted for her?_ "What the hell, Portlyn. It's called manners, you don't just take someone's book from them," I said.

"Whatever, tell it to someone who cares," she said.

"Give me my book!" I said.

"Look, I don't know what you did to Chad but it needs to stop." Portlyn said.

"Okay, so you prefer the jerk who doesn't care about anybody. The artificial side of him, CDC," I said.

"You think that you can just take Chad from me, but..." she said.

"Take Chad from you? Please!" I said. "If Chad was with you I wouldn't even need to try and take him. He would've come to me of his own free will. He'd crawl if it meant getting away from you. But, Chad was never with you so there. He didn't want you. He doesn't want you and he will never want you. Get. Over. It."

She turned and walked away...with my book.

APOV

Chad and I had just finished eating and were walking out to meet Sonny. She had told us that she was going to sit by the lake and read. I saw Sonny before Chad did and started walking over to her. "Uh oh," Chad said.

"What?" I asked and he pointed to Portlyn who was walking over to Sonny and we stopped walking.

Portlyn stopped beside Sonny's chair and snatched the book out of her hand. "Is she trying to die?" I asked.

"Probably," Chad answered and I looked at him. "I know what happens if you bother Sonny while she's reading. I've made that mistake once and don't plan on doing it again."

"What the hell, Portlyn. It's called manners, you don't just take someone's book from them," Sonny said.

"Whatever, tell it to someone who cares," said Portlyn.

"Give me my book!" Sonny said.

"Look, I don't know what you did to Chad but it needs to stop." Portlyn said.

"Okay, so you prefer the jerk who doesn't care about anybody. The artificial side of him, CDC," Sonny said.

"You think that you can just take Chad from me, but..." Portlyn said but Sonny cut her off.

"Take Chad from you? Please!" Sonny scofffed. "If Chad was with you I wouldn't even need to try and take him. He would've come to me of his own free will. He'd crawl if it meant getting away from you. But, Chad was never with you so there. He didn't want you. He doesn't want you and he will never want you. Get. Over. It."

Portyln turned and walked away. "Um, where the hell do you think you're going with my book?" Sonny asked getting up.

Portlyn kept walking and Sonny followed her. "Damn," I said when I realized what Portlyn was planning to do. "Now we need to move because Sonny will kill Portlyn if we don't get over there."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Look at Portlyn's direct pathway," I said.

"She's insane," Chad said clueing in. "Sonny will tear her to shreds for that."

Portlyn stopped, turned to face Sonny and held Sonny's book away from her body, over the lake. "Portlyn, if you dare," Sonny said slowly emphasizing each word more than the last.

Portlyn just looked at her. "You'd better be able to run fast out of my reach, because if that book goes in the water, you know you're going in right after it," Sonny said.

"She's serious," I said to Chad. "Get to Portlyn and I'll hold Sonny back before she attacks. Do you see the way she's slowly curving her fingers?"

"Claws?" Chad asked.

"If her fingers finish forming those claws then Portlyn is dead." **(A/N: I form claws with my hands when I get really mad, so I figured it would be a nice touch to show how mad Sonny is at the moment.)**

"We'll see about who goes in the water first," Portlyn said.

I caught Sonny just before she took a step towards Portlyn. "It will still be you Portlyn," I said. "I'll push you in myself, if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try," she said.

Just as she was about to drop the book Chad grabbed it from her and she spun around. "You spend your life hiding behind everything and now all of a sudden you decide to come out into the open. You're forgetting though, Portlyn, There is one more thing that you are still hiding behind," Chad said.

"What?" Portlyn asked, but it sounded more like a challenge, daring him to say what she doesn't want everyone else to know.

"Your name, your _real_ name," Chad said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper don't you dare," she said.

"Bonita," he said. "Bonita Portlyn Angelise Talanate."

"Shut up!" she shouted.

SPOV

"How do you know her full name?" I asked.

"I've known Portlyn since we were five. She wasn't my friend, she was Chelsea's," he said. "Chels started to hate her 6 years later so Portlyn decided to latch herself onto me."

"I hate you," Portlyn said.

"Good because I've hated you all my life," he said.

"I hope you rot..."

"In hell, we know," I said. "But you'll get there before we do anyway."

* * *

**HeartsBreak: Portlyn's name is Bonita *dies laughing***

**Taylor: And that's probably why she never told anybody *points at HeartsBreak***

**Me: Ignore my immature sister**

**HeartsBreak: I'm immature**

**Me: Yes you are**

**Taylor: Well this was fun, but I've got to go.**

**Alice: Do you have to?**

**Taylor S: Yeah. But I had a really great time.**

**Zora: Please visit again.**

**Taylor: Of course. If I don't Tawni will hurt me.**

**Tawni: And visit soon.**

**Taylor: *sings* **_**When you find everything you looked for**_

**Tawni: *sings* **_**I hope your life leads you back to my door**_

**Tawni and Taylor: **_**Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Don't forget to tell me who you want for the next chapter.**

**:P Nessie :P**


	24. Surprise Visit

**Chad: What are you doing Ness?**

**Me: Trying to decorate what does it look like?**

**Alice: Remember he's an idiot. For what Ness?**

**Me: It's HeartsBreak's birthday.**

**Alice: Cool. *looks around at all of the decorations that I had already put up* How long have you been here?**

**Me: About 3 hours.**

**Sonny: You've been here since 5:00?**

**Me: I...guess so. I had to get up eary and sneak out to make sure that HeartsBreak didn't wake up.**

**Sonny: Wow. Do you need some help?**

**Me: Sure. Chad put this banner up over there.**

**Chad: Who says I was helping.**

**Sonny: *drags him by his ear and puts the banner in his hand* Put the banner up where Ness told you to put it.**

**Chad: Fine**

***We decorated for the next 2 hours***

**HeartsBreak: Nessie.** **Me: I'm in here HeartsBreak.**

**HeartsBreak: *walks in* Oh my gosh.**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday HeartsBreak!**

**Me: Here. *I handed her her gifts***

**HeartsBreak: Elena's vervain necklace, an Vampire Diaries double chain charm necklace, and I love Damon Salvatore T-shirt, Bonnie's crystal necklace and the Salvatore Ring. Thank you.**

**Me: It's not done yet *I look behind my sister and signal for whoever was standing at the door to come in and plug their ears* Sis, turn around.**

**Everyone: *plugs ears***

**HeartsBreak: *turns around* EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! *turns to me* You didn't.**

**Ian: Happy Birthday HeartsBreak.**

**HeartsBreak: Thank you. Oh my god Ness. I can't believe that you got Ian Somerhalder to come and wish me happy birthday.**

**Me: I do the best for my sister.**

**HeartsBreak: Nessie does not own SWAC. I own Natasha and Ness owns Alice, Tynnie and the title of BEST SISTER EVER!**

* * *

SPOV

"If anybody finds out what my real name is you will be sorry," Portlyn said.

"Whatever, Port," Chad said and we walked away.

"How did you put up with her everyday?" Alice asked.

"She wasn't allowed to talk," Chad and I said.

"Unless she was saying her lines," I finished.

"I can imagine how silent the studio was during that time," Alice said.

"Alice we're on this bonding trip for a reason," I said.

"Right," she said. "What did you guys do anyways?"

"Well let's just say that it made what Portlyn just did and said tolerable," Chad said.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"Well, there were So Random sketches mocking Mackenzie Falls, endless pranking both ways - which is actually what got us here - a failed attempt at a peace picnic," I said slightly cringing at the memory of that day.

"Yeah I remember the sketches," Alice said. "And the peace picnic. The Munroe egg salad was in your face at the end of it."

That ended the conversation. We walked with no destination in mind, and we were pretty far from everyone else so I was surprised when I saw Zora sitting under a tree writing. "Hey Zor," I said.

She looked up and quickly closed the book she was writing in and hid it behind her back. "Hey Sonny, Alice," she said. "Cooper." she added as an after thought.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," she said pushing her back closer to the tree.

"Why are you by yourself?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get away from everyone," she said.

"Okay," I said and Chad, Alice and I walked on.

I stopped walking when we had reached a really big tree. "Come on Alice," I said.

She looked at the tree. "Are you serious Talissa?" she asked.

"Yes, Aly. Now come on. This is nothing compared to the trees we used to climb," I said starting to climb.

"If you rip my skirt you're dead Allison," she said climbing behind me.

"Yeah I know. Plus Hailey was always the one ripping something."

As I climbed higher I saw that Chad was watching me. I didn't notice that the branch I was about to step on was cracked, until it was too late. I stepped on it and it broke, I closed my eyes and screamed as I fell. "Sonny!" Chad and Alice said.

I was surprised (and happy) when I felt arms holding me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Chad who had caught me. "You used to climb bigger trees?" he asked.

"I've been out of practice with tree climbing for 3 years. Excuse me for making one mistake," I said. "It is the only time that I have ever fallen out of a tree before."

"I still think that you should stay on the ground," Chad said putting me down.

"Seriously Chad?" I asked and started for the tree again.

He grabbed me around the waist before I even started climbing. "I'm absolutely serious, Sonny," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sat at the base of the tree gwit ha 'Humph'. He sat beside me. '_I hear it every day I hear it all the time I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind, no' _I took out my phone and answered it. "If it isn't the dancer herself," I said.

"Dancer, singer and actress," Tynnisha said. "Hey Sonny."

"What's up girl?" I asked.

"Nothing much," she said. "Working on a new movie. So I hear that you and Chad are an item now.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up into the tree. "Alice I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop telling Tynnie things. One of these days Tween Weekly will get a hold of this and I will blame you," I said.

Tynnisha laughed. "Have you warned him yet?" she asked.

"I told him about Hailey," I said. "That was about as much warning as he needed."

"Good. Did Natasha call you?"

"No why?" I asked.

"She told me that she would."

"She'll probably call later."

"Okay. I'll going to go and let you kill Aly. Later," she said.

"Bye," I said.

Just as I hung up my phone Chad's rang. "Hello," he said. "Hi Mr. Condor." He rolled his eyes and I know why. Every single time Mr. Condor needs an update he calls Chad. "Everyone is fine." "Sonny, Alice and I are walking. Tawni and Chasity were going swimming, Zora wanted to be by herself. Nico and Grady...I have no idea what they are doing, Trevor and Devon are probably playing video games. Portlyn is most likely sulking in her cabin with Penelope comforting her." "Portly was trying to cause problems for Sonny but Alice and I stopped her. She got upset with me and Sonny, Alice and I walked away." "You're welcome, sir." "Good..."

As soon as Chad hung up the phone he started complaining. "Why? Every damn time! This man has everybody else's phone number but he insists on bothering me. And it's not like he cares about the time either. The after he's done disturbing my life he doesn't even have the manners to say goodbye and let me say bye."

"Who knows, Chad? Who knows," Alice said jumping down from the tree. "I want to go swimming can we head back."

We got up and walked back to 'civilization' if you want to call it that. Before we could go to our cabins a too familiar car drove up. "What now?" the three of us asked.

We watched as Mr. Condor got out. Everybody stopped what he or she was doing and watched as he walked towards them. My eyes however were focused on the door of the car that was now opening. A girl with long black hair stepped out. She was wearing dark blue jean capris and a black Guess T-shirt with knee high black boots she was holding a Guess purse. She turned to face my direction. She lifted her D&G sunglasses off of her face. "Sonny!" she said

"Natasha!" Alice and I exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

**HeartsBreak: I still can't believe this.**

**Alice: Believe it girl.**

**HeartsBreak: How come you came Ian?**

**Ian: You are one of, if not my biggest fan. Nessie told me how much you love TVD and Damon and everything so I figured I'd come.**

**HeartsBreak: Really? But still...**

**Ian: Plus how could I pass up the opportunity to come when I heard that you missed seeing me in New York last year and you had been so close too.**

**HeartsBreak: You told him about that?**

**Me: It got him to come didn't it. You had been so upset when you found out. I knew that if I told him then he would definately come.**

**HeartsBreak: Yep you're still the best sis ever.**

**Ian: Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you. *gives HeartsBreak a gift***

**HeartsBreak: *opens it* an autographed picture. This had been the best birthday ever.**

**Me: Wait until next year.**

**HeartsBreak: Let me guess the whole TVD cast is going to be there.**

**Ian: *turns to me* She has no idea who's waiting for us outside in the parking lot does she?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Forgive me for the short chapter that may or may not have been very bad but I was in a rush so that I could post this today because it actually is my sister's birthday. Love you sis. And I know that you'll love me for this A/N. :) Remember to review and tell me who to put in the next A/N**

**:P LovaticNess :P**


	25. A Bit of Pointless Fun

**Me: Guess who is back!**

***The girls scream***

**Sonny: Oh my god Nessie it's been like a year where have you been!**

**Me: I am so sorry I've been so busy and tired -**

**Alice: Which is just code for lazy**

**Me: Alice shut up. Anyway, I'm back now and –**

**Chad: Nessie! *runs over and gives me a hug***

**Me: Put me down Cooper, you idiot!**

**Chad: *puts me down and tries to act cool* so, where have you been.**

**Alice: Acting cool won't help you. I recorded the whole thing.**

**Me: Over a year later and nothing has changed. Chad is still an idiot, Alice is still annoying and I don't own SWAC. Oh well it's just good to be back.**

* * *

_A girl with long black hair stepped out. She was wearing dark blue jean __capris__ and a black Guess T-shirt with knee high black boots, and she was holding a Guess purse. She lifted her D&G sunglasses off of her face. "Sonny!" she said._

_ "Natasha!" Alice and I exclaimed, shocked._

Alice and I exchanged a look before both running towards our childhood friend. We tackled her with hugs and the three of us fell to the ground laughing. Alice got up then pulled me up and I helped Nat off the ground. "Well I see that Tyn has been kind to you," I said while she brushed dirt off of her jeans.

"Yeah. Well Alice has been good to you too hasn't she?" Nat said gesturing to my outfit and hair.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know you Sonny," she said. "Plus I gave Alice that skirt for her birthday."

"Oh yeah," Alice said.

We walked back over to Chad. "You must be Natasha, a childhood friend of Alice, Sonny and Hailey," he said.

"And you must be Chad, the "hotheaded jerk" that works at the Falls," Nat said.

"What's with the quotes?" I asked.

Before she could answer Alice whispered something to her. "Oh really?" Nat turned to me. "What happened to 'anything over a 75 means I would never go out with them', come on Sonny."

"That was two years ago, Jake and I had just broken up. Besides Chad has been way under 75 for the last few weeks," I answered.

"What are they talking about?" Chad asked.

"When we were younger we had this thing we called a Jerk-Ometer. It's like a thermometer except it was made out of cardboard and instead of taking someone's temperature it measured how much of a jerk they were," Alice explained. "When Sonny first started working on So Random she had endless complaints about you giving you a score 150 out of 160. Meaning the biggest jerk any of us had ever met."

"Wow. You guys had nothing better to do as kids?" Chad asked.

"Shut up Chad," I say.

"I'm just saying," he says.

I roll my eyes and turned back to Natasha. "So what are you doing here girl?" I ask.

"I came to visit my two best friends. One of which I haven't seen in forever since she more or less disappeared off of the face of the earth," she says dramatically.

"Disappeared off the face of the earth or out of the lowered population of Wisconsin? Your dramatic nature proves that you've been taking lessons from your sister," I say.

"Shut up."

"So how's my other adoptive mother doing?" I ask.

"She doing really well," Nat says. "Tyn and I visited a few weeks ago. Oh my gosh, Missy is so cute."

"Who's Missy?" I ask.

"She's our little sister. She's two-years old now."

"I've been gone that long! There's another little Miklennet girl, and both you and Tyn failed to tell me?"

"Sorry girl."

"Nat you forgot to mention Care Bear."

Nat, Chad and I turn to see where the voice came from and Alice holds up her phone. "Hey Tyn," I say.

"Hey sis," Nat says. "Oh yeah, Caroline is so cute. Except Bonnie totally used my name without asking me first, but I'll look pass that for now."

"Bonnie had a baby!" Alice exclaimed. "When was this?"

"And Nat no complaining Caroline is your middle name not your first name," I say.

"It's still my name," she says.

"Whatever girl," Tyn says.

"Uh hello, no one answered my question. When did Bonnie have a baby?" Alice asks.

"Around six months ago," Nat says.

"Hold on how did you guys know that my cousin had a baby before I did?" I ask.

"Maybe, because you've been in Hollywood for like 3 years. The better question would be how did _I_ not know this?" Alice says.

"And when's the last time you saw her or even talked to her?" Tyn asks.

Alice thinks about it for a second and then goes quiet. "…About a year ago," she says sheepishly.

"See I'm not the only bad cousin," I say. "Granted I'm probably close to the worst but it's nice to know that Alice is down on that list with me."

"Oh same old Sonny," Tynnisha says. "Anyway I just wanted to make sure that my sister got there fine and since she did I will go and let you guys catch up."

"Alright bye Tynnie," Alice and I say.

"Bye superstar," Nat says.

"Shut up, Nat," Tyn says. "Bye guys."

Alice hangs up her phone and turns to Nat. "I still can't believe that you're here," Alice says.

"Well believe it, I've missed you guys. I haven't seen my _korítsia_in forever," Nat says using the Greek word for 'girls'. "Well actually I saw Alice a few months ago in London, so she doesn't matter much."

Alice pretended to be hurt, "Ouch thanks missed you too," she says.

"You still remember the _Elliniká_ I taught you?" I ask surprised.

"_Fysiká_," she says. **(Of course)** "It was a lifesaver in Athens last year."

I notice the look of pure confusion on Chad's face given the fact that he couldn't understand the bits of Greek in the conversation. I can see that Alice is becoming aware of that too and I can envision the gears turning in her head as she works it to her advantage. My assumption is proved correct when Alice asks, "Theoró óti o fílos sas den mas katalavaínoun?" **(I take it your boyfriend doesn't understand us?)** When I nod my head with a knowing smirk she adds, "Perfect."

I chuckle knowing that Alice is going to use Chad's lack of knowledge of the Greek language against him. "Giatí échei simasía an Chad den katalavaínei Elliniká?" Nat asks a little bit lost. **(Why does it matter if Chad does not understand Greek?)**

"It's because he is quite fluent in Spanish," I clarify in English so that Chad can at least understand a part of what we are saying.

"Ok so you do know that the only thing I was able to understand was my name," Chad says.

"We are very much completely aware," Alice responds.

"Talking about me were you?" he smirks.

"Dios mio Chad, does the world revolve around you? Maybe your name just came up in the conversation," Alice utters.

"Cállate Alice," Chad says.

Nat shoots me a questioning look. "Yes they've been acting like three year olds to each other all morning," I answer he silent question."

"Hey! I resent that!" Alice protests.

"Me too," Chad agrees.

"Wow the one thing they can agree on is protesting to being compared to a three-year old," I say.

"Meanwhile sounding like a three year old in the process of saying it – minus the use of the word 'resent,'" Nat adds.

The two of them scowl at us as we laugh while we walk. Their sour mood lasts about thirty seconds before the go back to their bickering. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, Nat starts complaining about how hot she is. "Well no duh, look at your outfit choice. A black shirt and knee high boots," Alice states.

"Oh give me a break. I wasn't expecting it to be this hot," Nat counters.

"Please, you have a change of clothes – and shoes – in your bag," I say.

Nat sticks her tongue out at me. "Oh and I'm the three year old," Alice says.

"Sorry to interrupt…actually no I'm not, but weren't we going swimming?" Chad asks.

That thought had totally slipped my mind the minute Nat got out of the car. We go back towards the cabins; Nat goes with Alice to her cabin and Chad and I go to ours. I hurry to the bathroom before Chad and change into my halter back two piece blue bathing suit. I take out my headband since it's one of my favourites and I'd rather not get it wet or chance losing it. When I open the bathroom door I am greeted by a towel hitting my face. I roll my eyes – not that he could see – and take the towel off of my face to see that Chad has already changed into his swim shorts. "Thanks Blondie, I've always wanted to be hit in the face by a towel," I say.

"Well I'm here to help Sonshine," Chad says.

I walk over to my side of the room, whacking Chad with the towel as I pass and look my bags and drawers for my camera. Of course being blind I didn't realize that it was sitting on right top of the chest of drawers. Grabbing it I walk out of the cabin and walk over to Alice's cabin. But before I get there I see the two girls walking my way, so I stop walking. I am unwilling to walk and meet them only to have to turn right around in the same step. We walk back to the cabin to find that Chad is still inside. "Chad if you don't get out here soon I will personally toss you in the lake. And that's a promise!" I yell through the door. The girls laugh and then give me a once over. "Look at little Talissa come out of her shell," Alice says.

"Miss 'I-Will-Forever-Wear-A-One-Piece-Bathing-Suit' and look at you now," Nat says.

"And whenever Hales and I were able to force her into a 2-piece she always put on a baggy t-shirt over it," Alice says.

Before I could even open my mouth to form a reply a pair of arms snake themselves around my waist making me jump. "Ahora Allison, por qué te escondes ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo?" Chad says quietly to me. **(Now Allison, why would you want to hide that beautiful body of yours?)**

Well it was supposed to be quiet, but judging the identical looks on Alice and Natasha's face I know that they both heard.

"Chad se da cuenta de que los dos oyeron y entendieron bien?" I reply. **(Chad you realized that the two of them heard and understood you right?)**

"Por supuesto que sí Allison pero es mucho más divertido de esta manera y lo sabes" he says back to me. **(Of course I do Allison but its way more fun this way and you know it)**

Ok I have to admit that hearing Chad say my name with a Spanish accent is probably the hottest thing I've heard.

"Ok can we please get to swimming? I'm about to die from the heat," I say. _And only half of the reason is the sun._

Chad lets me go and we walk towards the water, well more like raced. I threw my towel on one of the chairs without stopping as I passed; when I got to the edge of the lake I launched myself into the water. I close my eyes just before I am submerged in the water; I stay under for a few seconds before I start to float back up. When my head breaks the surface I hear laughter as the other 3 follow my lead jumping into the water.

* * *

**Ok yeah this chapter probably sucked but I wanted to get this finished and uploaded before…well before I got bored and started doing something else. These days I literally have a shorter attention span than my younger siblings. And I might have a hard time writing the next few chapters until I get back into OTRTA writing mode so if you guy could just help me out that would be awesome. You can leave any possible ideas in the review box or you can PM me. Thanx :)**

**3 Nessie**


	26. Small Rant

So I got a review on the last chapter saying how my writing sucks. Ok whatever, that is this person's opinion (whoever it is) because I know there are times when I know my writing isn't what it could be and that I could do better; there is always room for improvement. But at the same time if my writing sucks why bother reading all the way to chapter 25 because that is a whole lot of reading to endure with "terrible writing." See I've had my share reading not the best written stories or stories that just don't catch my interest, like a lot of people most likely have also, and I won't bother reading until chapter 25 in that case. I will stop reading by chapter 5 because, truly, why read something you hate?

In the three years that I've been writing this story I haven't gotten a single negative comment in my reviews, so, to "Guest" (as you so nicely put your name) thank you but just to let you know your comment doesn't phase me. 101 reviews, 31 Follows, 23 favorites and 18, 898 views and the numbers go up with each new chapter. I don't know about anyone else reading this but that doesn't sound to me like my writing sucks, just what I already know - that it needs some improvement. I don't write to get views or follows or favourites I write because I love it, because it makes ME happy not anyone else. So if you were trying to break my spirit with that comment, well, it's not going to work.

Now I will also apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I honestly haven't been too into it lately. All of my writing has been going downhill this past year or so. I don't want to just leave the story unfinished so I may start rewriting to get back my drive. I'll leave these chapters up until I have finished rewriting. For those of you who are actually still here waiting for a new update thank you, you are the best :)

Nessie :)


End file.
